


Royal Blood

by caulaty



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canibalismo, M/M, Tortura, Violencia, sangue
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caulaty/pseuds/caulaty
Summary: Londres, ano de 1902.Seres humanos e seres sobrenaturais coexistem na Sociedade Inglesa sob o punho de ferro de um rei tirano há trezentos anos. Uma rebelião prestes a eclodir dos dois lados; os vampiros se erguem, liderados pelo sobrinho do rei, enquanto os humanos lutam nas ruas pela própria sobrevivência. Todos querem a cabeça do rei. E Kyle Broflovski, um vampiro ainda apegado às raízes humanas, acredita que as duas raças serão consumidas se não trabalharem juntas. Sua única esperança é convencer o líder dos vampiros, com quem cultiva uma relação complexa e doentia.





	1. A fonte da qual se bebe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Royal Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071302) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)



> A quem interessar: essa história está sendo traduzida para o inglês [aqui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10071302/chapters/22441751) pela pessoa maravilhosa que é a [julads](http://archiveofourown.org/users/julads/pseuds/julads), a quem eu devo imensa gratidão por acreditar tanto no que eu faço. Muito, muito obrigada. Eu sou tão feliz por ter te encontrado nesse fandom.
> 
> Também tenho muito a agradecer à Neg, minha parceira de fandom, de escrita e de vida. Essa história não existiria sem ela.
> 
> Acho importante avisar: isso não é uma relação noncon, apesar do que parece. Mas se tratando de vampiros, teremos muito sangue envolvido.

“ _Esta é a sua verdadeira casa. Aquelas pessoas, as que você costumava chamar de pai e mãe e irmão, elas não existem mais em sua vida. Elas não são mais o centro de tudo. Nós somos. Esta é sua família, garoto, nós somos seus irmãos. Essa é sua casa. E você voltará um dia.”_

 

Chovia sobre o castelo, a fortaleza imponente de pedras escuras que parecia alcançar os céus, olhando-se de baixo para cima. À luz do dia, seria possível enxergar o maltrato de quase dois séculos de existência sobre aquela construção; mas era noite. A camada antiga de tintura já se descascava, deixando à vista os tijolos por baixo. O homem atravessava a imensa ponte suspensa sobre o lago que cercava a fortaleza, apertando os olhos com curiosidade conforme o castelo ficava cada vez mais nítido. As gotas de chuva produziam pequenas ondas no espelho do lago. Já haviam encharcado o seu cabelo crespo no caminho até ali, mas a chuva não o amedrontava, não era o suficiente para fazê-lo andar mais rápido. A palma de sua mão deslizava sobre as cordas da ponte, apertando-a por vez ou outra sem perceber que isso aliviava a angústia em seu coração. Um pouco, pelo menos.

Ao chegar ao outro lado, tudo o que faltava era atravessar o pátio onde eram exibidas as mesmas estátuas representando anjos caídos de asas extraordinariamente detalhadas. Ah, as lembranças de se sentar naqueles mesmos bancos de pedra por horas a fio para admirar o jardim de primavera no meio da noite. Quanto tempo fazia? Cinco anos, já? Ele nem saberia dizer. Parecia muito mais do que isso, uma vida inteira atrás. Mesmo assim, sua pele continuava intacta, com o mesmo brilho jovial daquela época. O tempo não o havia tocado, jamais o tocaria novamente. Continuava com o mesmo rosto de dezoito anos de quando foi trazido para essa prisão pela primeira vez. O mesmo rosto de quando jurou nunca mais pôr os pés ali. E agora lá estava ele, Kyle Broflovski, batendo na porta do próprio inferno mais uma vez.

Tocando a campainha, para ser mais específico.

O som ecoou através dos corredores do castelo. A chuva começava a diminuir. Levou quase dois minutos até que Kyle ouvisse o som de sapatos de salto baixo caminhando através do hall de entrada, produzindo um som constante no piso de mármore. A imensa porta vermelha se abriu com um barulho alto ao ser destrancada. Kyle ficou grato pelo rosto que apareceu à sua frente. A pequena mão branca da mulher segurava a porta aberta, pálida e magra como sempre, os longos cabelos vermelhos presos em um coque solto, quase caindo, feito às pressas. Havia muito cabelo naquela cabeça. Cabelos lisos, longos e brilhantes, de um vermelho alguns tons mais claros do que os de Kyle. Os lábios de boneca se entreabriram sem sorrir. As sobrancelhas quase castanhas se franziram rapidamente. Ela quase deu um passo para trás. Kyle podia sentir que ela lutava contra a tentação de fechar a porta e fingir que aquilo nunca havia acontecido. Que ele não estava ali. Felizmente, Red não teria essa coragem. Sem fazer qualquer pergunta, suspirando de forma cansada, ela deu espaço para que ele entrasse.

Não havia nada de diferente. E por que haveria? Kyle estreitou um pouco os olhos pela luminosidade do ambiente ao colocar o pé no hall de entrada. A luz provinha do lustre de ferro desnecessariamente extravagante que pendia sobre a estátua no centro do cômodo. Hades, esculto em gesso nos detalhes mais minuciosos, o tronco nu e uma saia negra longa que se esparramava pelo chão como tecido de verdade, o rosto coberto por um capacete com dois chifres. Imponente. O Deus dos mortos. Apenas um dos cantos da boca de Kyle subiu, não em um sorriso, mas em uma careta impossível de determinar, relembrando os últimos momentos que passara naquele mesmo espaço. Os painéis de vermelho escuro ainda cercavam as paredes com seus detalhes dourados, o espelho de moldura rica continuava pendurado no mesmo lugar. Havia dois arcos nos dois lados do hall e a imensa escadaria, esta também construída em detalhes barrocos excessivos, como tudo que é barroco. Kyle havia passado tanto tempo afastado desse tipo de mundo que, agora, a riqueza dos detalhes trabalhados no mármore eram apenas poluição visual. Ele voltou sua atenção à mulher que o encarava com gigantes olhos castanhos.

O contraste do homem ruivo com a riqueza que o cercava era evidente. Suas roupas eram pobres e rasgadas, seu rosto e cabelos eram sujos e ele pesava pelo menos dez quilos a menos do que na última vez que Red o vira. Não pertencia àquele castelo. Usava sua única capa marrom e grande demais para o tronco esguio, com botões fechados na frente, uma camisa branca e imunda por baixo, uma calça escura e larga que o abraçava apertado nos tornozelos, a sola dos sapatos soltas deixando que a umidade tocasse seus pés. Não havia saúde ou vitalidade em sua aparência, as bochechas brancas como se ele não se alimentasse há anos. Apesar de tudo, a imagem doeu no coração de Red.

Ela tinha sardas pelo rosto, muito mais visíveis do que as dele. Era tão expressiva, incapaz de (ou indisposta) disfarçar tudo o que transbordava dentro dela: defensiva, julgamento, rancor, alívio. Ela o espreitava como se lidasse com um bicho perigoso, e Kyle se perguntou se era isso que ela via agora.

-Oi, Red. - Ele tentou.

Ela agarrou a saia do pesado vestido azul-marinho, cujo busto era quase bege na frente, abraçando a curva da sua cintura de forma sensual. Mas a beleza de Red era dura, excêntrica, difícil de entender em um primeiro olhar. Ao ouvir as palavras dele, ela se lembrou de respirar novamente.

-Você veio para ficar?

-Ele está aqui?

-Você veio para ficar? - Ela repetiu entredentes, fechando a porta pesada com um estrondo natural.

Kyle umedeceu os lábios e desviou o olhar para o lustre mais uma vez, piscando até lubrificar bem os olhos secos, correndo as duas mãos pelo cabelo úmido. Ele estava molhando todo o piso de mármore, o tapete de veludo quase marrom, conforme se movia pelo cômodo. Suas pernas estavam inquietas.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, a movimentação teve início. Perceberam olhos curiosos que os observavam há sabe-se lá quanto tempo, olhos que estavam por toda parte; no topo da escada, nas portas laterais, na porta sob a escada que dava para a cozinha. Vampiros tinham instintos aguçados o bastante para cheirar um problema de longe, Kyle não ficou exatamente surpreso. Todos os rostos eram conhecidos, pessoas das quais ele saberia o nome e a idade, dentre tantas outras coisas, porque aquela foi a sua família durante… Durante o tempo que tiveram que ser, ele pensava. Eles sussurravam entre si, nenhum deles realmente dirigindo a palavra a ele. Ele já podia imaginar. Era um desertor, afinal de contas. Mas havia algo de inesperado nos olhos daquelas pessoas, algo além de julgamento e reprovação. Havia… Havia medo, Kyle pensou. Por que haveria medo?

-Merda. - Alguém disse. Ao virar a cabeça em direção ao som, Kyle reconheceu o rosto pálido de Damien Thorn. Os olhos mais vermelhos do que nunca, casualmente apoiado no corrimão na metade da escada, a camisa preta aberta nos primeiros botões, as presas aparecendo. Mas havia um sorriso de curiosidade que ele tentava esconder.

De repente, sem aviso, Red o agarrou pelo braço. Ele não hesitou ao ser puxado em direção ao corredor que ficava atrás de um dos arcos. Ela não deixou de lançar um último olhar de reprovação para Damien antes de puxar Kyle com mais força.

 

-O que foi isso? - Kyle perguntou assim que adentraram uma pequena saleta de reuniões com uma mesa longa no centro. Não havia muito espaço para se mover. Havia duas estantes grandes, uma cheia de livros, a outra, cheia de artefatos e cristais expostos. As cortinas eram pesadas, presas por uma corda dourada nas laterais da janela.

Red havia acabado de fechar a porta, ainda segurando a maçaneta com aflição, de costas para ele. Kyle soltou sobre a mesa sua sacola de pano onde carregava todos os pouquíssimos pertences de sua vida. Duas camisas, uma outra calça, nenhuma roupa debaixo, um par de meias. Só o próprio Hades seria testemunha dos invernos rigorosos que ele sobrevivera nas ruas de Londres. Se seu corpo ainda fosse humano, certamente ele não estaria de pé naquela sala. Encontrava-se capaz de caminhar descalço sobre a neve sem grandes problemas, mas houve dias em que Kyle preferiu a própria morte. Morte real. Não essa morte fajuta que lhe foi dada aos dezoito anos.

Ela respirou fundo, virando o rosto de perfil para ele, sem procurá-lo com os olhos.

-O que você quer aqui, Kyle?

-Eu preciso falar com ele.

-Você vai ficar? - Ela perguntou pela última vez, virando-se de frente. Ele estava do outro lado da mesa, próximo à grande janela que dava para o quintal dos fundos. Havia cobrança na voz de Red, uma cobrança raivosa e pessoal, como se a resposta para essa pergunta definisse tudo o que viria dali para frente.

-Isso depende do seu líder, na verdade. - Ele respondeu com um riso fraco e amargurado, cruzando os braços. - Pelo visto, desertores não são bem-vindos de volta.

-Se depende do Gregory, então você vai ficar.

Ele não tinha tanta certeza. Fitou-a com desconfiança, estranheza no olhar, passando a língua sobre as próprias presas dentro da boca.

-O que te faz achar isso?

Red soltou um riso amargo enquanto afundava as unhas no estofado verde-escuro de uma das cadeiras, sacudindo a cabeça como se passassem milhares de coisas dentro de seu crânio naquele momento.

-Aonde você estava? - Ela perguntou com um tom de acusação. Conforme falava, mexia a cabeça sem perceber e o seu coque caía cada vez mais, até que a amarração se soltou por completo e os cabelos longos caíram sobre seus ombros. Mas ela não reagiu a isso. - Parece que você não bebe há semanas. Eu consigo ver os ossos do seu rosto. Posso te arranjar uma refeição decente. Você não quer sentar?

-Não, eu… Eu só quero falar com ele.

O maxilar de Red ficou tenso. As pupilas estavam tão dilatadas que seus olhos estavam quase completamente pretos. Ela parecia inquieta, confusa, batendo o pé contra o tapete macio que abafava o som.

-Você deveria se banhar primeiro. Está com cheiro de cachorro.

-Eu estou bem, Red, só me diga onde ele está.

Ele queria acabar logo com aquilo. Mas os olhos dela, que agora começavam a esboçar algo como compaixão ou angústia, diziam que não seria tão simples assim. Os lábios de Red estremeciam para ocultar algo que ela não sabia como botar em palavras e a antecipação mexeu ainda mais com o nervosismo que já corroía o estômago de Kyle. Ele não queria estar ali, não devia estar ali, e ainda assim, não havia outro lugar no mundo em que pudesse estar.

-Você… Conhecia aquele rapaz, não é? O que decapitaram em praça pública. O humano. Eu estava lá, foi… - Qualquer traço de irritação havia desaparecido da expressão dela. - É por isso que você voltou?

Mas aquilo pareceu invasivo demais. Pessoal demais. Kyle agarrou a sacola de pano junto ao seu corpo novamente e deu a volta na mesa para caminhar em direção à porta. Aquele castelo já foi a sua casa, ele não precisava de uma acompanhante para saber onde encontrar aquilo que veio em busca. Entretanto, Red o segurou, não com um aperto rigoroso, mas com uma mão delicada de apoio em seu ombro.

-Eu sinto muito. Mas Kyle, você não pode… - Ele se virou para encará-la de perto, um desafio implícito nos olhos. - O problema não é você ser um desertor. Não é por isso que você não é bem-vindo. O problema é que a rebelião está quase atingindo o seu apogeu e nós precisamos do nosso líder com a cabeça no lugar. Isso não vai acontecer se você atravessar aquela porta e falar com ele. Se ele souber que você está aqui…

-De que merda você está falando, Red?

-Você não pode imaginar o rastro de destruição que você deixou quando foi embora.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, parecendo mais incomodado do que propriamente confuso. Ela tentou segurá-lo pelo pulso, mas ele se afastou, acuado contra uma estante. A cabeça pendendo para frente, os olhos baixos.

-Eu sei que isso não é culpa sua. - Ela prosseguiu. - Mas se você não veio para ficar, nem se dê ao trabalho de vê-lo. Ninguém mais tem tempo de catar os pedaços dele.

-Red, faz cinco anos.

-Eu sei que isso parece muito pra você, mas não para ele.

Kyle ainda não havia sido vampiro por tempo o suficiente para perceber o quanto era relativo, lutando pelos seus últimos apegos à humanidade. Era assim para todo mundo, Red imaginava, pelo menos nas primeiras décadas. O conceito de “eternidade” era algo efêmero demais para ser absorvido, algo que existia apenas no campo do exagero. Red já havia sido transformada há quase setenta anos e, mesmo para ela, ainda era difícil de entender. A velhice deixa de existir, não somente em seu corpo físico, porque para haver velhice, é preciso que haja uma ideia de que o final se aproxima, um contato com a morte do corpo. Vem a experiência sem o cansaço, a maturidade sem a impotência, tudo está ao alcance do amanhã e a bagagem fica cada vez mais pesada. O tempo se dilata, se torna uma coisa maneável.

E para um homem como Gregory de Yardale, que estava vivo e íntegro há trezentos e vinte anos, que havia assistido ao mundo mudar e atravessado transformações, adaptado-se a elas, cinco anos não era nada. Era ontem.

Mas nem era a isso que Red se referia. Na sua percepção, ainda que se passassem mais trezentos anos, não seria o suficiente para que Gregory esquecesse esse garoto magro, franzino e egoísta à sua frente. Red gostava de Kyle. Amava-o, até, como um dos seus irmãos. Mas isso não a impedia de odiar tudo o que ele representava para o seu líder. Ela nem sequer conseguia entender como uma criança como essa poderia ter tanto poder sobre um homem de três séculos.

Na verdade, fazia sentido. São as crianças que, inconscientemente, seguram nas mãos um potencial de vida extraordinário que enlouquece os adultos. Red chamaria isso de um bom e velho instinto de proteção.

O rosto de Kyle se mostrava irredutível. Ele se mantinha de braços cruzados, sua bolsa pressionada contra o tronco, sem mover um músculo. Porque não havia nada que ela pudesse dizer que o convenceria a voltar atrás. Os dois seguraram o contato visual durante alguns segundos, até que a mulher respirou fundo e esfregou o rosto, balançando a cabeça.

-Certo. Ele está no escritório, eu te levo até lá.

-Eu sei onde é o escritório.

-É, mas visitantes não têm permissão de perambular sozinhos pelo castelo. - Red respondeu com um sorriso de provocação enquanto abria a porta.

 

O escritório ficava no terceiro andar. Kyle seguiu Red respeitosamente como se nunca tivesse subido aquelas escadarias extravagantes, observando como os séculos de uso desgastaram os degraus de mármore. Passaram por alguns vampiros, nenhum deles fazendo questão de desviar a atenção quando Kyle os encarava diretamente nos olhos. Sentia-se como uma atração de circo, um animal exótico de zoológico, as palavras de Red ressoando em seu cérebro: “ _O problema não é você ser um desertor._ _V_ _ocê não pode imaginar o rastro de destruição que você deixou quando foi embora_.” Ele não sabia exatamente o que isso queria dizer. Entretanto, enxergava nos olhos avermelhados, negros e castanhos dos residentes do castelo que Red teria dito a verdade.

Caminhavam pelo corredor longo e escuro de carpete vermelho, passando por quadros imensos de pinturas renascentistas, muitas com temas religiosos. Gregory adorava esse tipo de coisa. Durante algum tempo, Kyle apenas encarou a nuca branca de Red – que havia prendido os cabelos novamente, agora com mais firmeza – para não cair na tentação de virar para os olhos atentos das pinturas que sempre pareciam segui-lo. Nunca gostou daquele corredor. Eles passavam por baixo de arcos brancos e dourados no teto. Kyle olhava para eles também.

Ao parar em frente à porta, Red ofereceu a ele um breve olhar que poderia significar milhares de coisas. Compaixão, incerteza, um aviso de “cuidado” que poderia valer para qualquer um dos dois, um pedido de “não faça isso”. Foi apenas um olhar, não durou mais do que dois segundos. O suficiente para arrepiar a espinha de Kyle. Não o suficiente para fazê-lo hesitar.

Ela bateu à porta três vezes.

-Senhor? - Chamou, diante do silêncio. Sua mão já girava a maçaneta dourada antes de esperar por uma resposta.

Lá estava ele. De pé em frente à imensa janela, as cortinas bordô abertas, banhado pela luz da lua. De costas para eles. Os braços para trás, segurando o próprio punho. Kyle reconhecia a largura daqueles ombros, o tronco vestindo o veludo azul mais rico, o paletó com uma faixa na região da cintura. O cabelo dourado na altura do pescoço, mais longo do que quando se conheceram, os fios quase tocando os ombros. Ele já sabia. Não reagiu imediatamente, o rosto ainda oculto no campo de visão de Kyle, encarando através do vidro da janela. Lá estava ele. O homem que Kyle mais desprezava nesse mundo.

-Obrigado, Red. - Ele disse sem se mover. - Pode ir.

Prontamente, sem hesitar ou lançar qualquer outro olhar compreensivo na direção do ruivo, ela os deixou a sós. Kyle gostaria de dizer que não sentiu um calor insuportável ardendo de dentro para fora diante da ideia de ficar sozinho com aquele homem, gostaria de dizer que houve coragem e certeza o tempo inteiro, mas isso seria mentira. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, adentrando mais a sala, afastando-se da porta que Red fechou ao sair. Era uma das salas mais espaçosas de todo o castelo. O fogo aceso na imensa lareira estalava devido à lenha, o único barulho preenchendo o espaço durante uma eternidade. Ou cinco segundos, Kyle não soube dizer.

Havia dois degraus que levavam a uma pequena elevação onde ficava a mesa de Gregory, logo em frente à janela. Era ali que ele estava, alto e imponente, dono do seu pequeno mundo. As cortinas tinham uma estampa bordô e dourada em desenhos barrocos. O brilho alaranjado da lareira tocava a lateral do corpo de Kyle enquanto ele se aproximava de uma das poltronas brancas, repousando sua sacola sobre ela, mas continuou de pé.

Quando ergueu a cabeça, Gregory havia se virado. Não saiu do lugar, mas mesmo assim, foi um susto encontrar aqueles olhos imensamente azuis o estudando. O azul da íris tomava conta de tudo, as pupilas eram tão finas que apareciam muito pouco. Kyle enterrou as pontas dos dedos no encosto da poltrona que segurava, encarando-o de volta como se não estivesse assustado.

-Olá, Gregory.

Lentamente, um sorriso nasceu nos lábios do vampiro loiro a alguns metros dele. Era tão bonito, aquele rosto. Um maxilar quadrado, mas delicado ao mesmo tempo, um nariz reto e fino, traços fortes e elegantes desenhando suas sobrancelhas e as maçãs do rosto. Os lábios eram suaves, o inferior levemente mais grosso, uma curva bem marcada no arco do superior, cuidadosamente esculpidos como todo o resto. Nem parecia o rosto de um monstro. A ideia fez Kyle retribuir o sorriso, mas não com felicidade; soltou o ar pelas narinas em um bufo amargurado, erguendo um pouco o queixo ao observar a reação do homem que o transformou no que era hoje.

Gregory tinha os cabelos cuidadosamente jogados para trás, apenas um fio teimoso caindo sobre a testa. Os fios eram tão claros que quase pareciam brancos, reluzindo o seu brilho dourado apenas quando ele se aproximava da luz.

-Eu sabia que era você. - Ele disse com um suspiro que parecia aliviado, descendo os dois degraus para se aproximar. Kyle não se moveu. - Senti o seu cheiro assim que você colocou os pés no meu castelo.

Até que estivessem diretamente de frente um para o outro, nenhum dos dois disse nada. Kyle continuou com uma das mãos apoiada na poltrona, deitando o rosto um pouco de lado enquanto o observava de perto, sem lutar contra a proximidade. Mas cada pelo em seu corpo se arrepiou e seus músculos enrijeceram, não houve como ocultar. Sua expressão também endureceu, o franzindo o cenho e entreabrindo os lábios de forma pensativa. Gregory, ao contrário, não tinha nada além de seu carinho desprezível a oferecer. Trouxe sua mão gelada ao rosto do ruivo, tocando-o com uma intimidade que fez Kyle quebrar o contato visual por um momento, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de rejeitá-lo. Não quando precisava dele.

-Olha só pra você. - Gregory murmurou, uma dor piedosa brotando em sua expressão. - Por Deus, o que você não deve ter passado.

-Eu estou bem. - Ele repetiu o que sempre repetia, esquecendo-se há muito tempo de se preocupar com a verdade. - Gregory. - Kyle ergueu a mão fraca para segurar o braço dele, sentindo contra sua palma a textura macia do casaco dele. “Me escute”, era o que o gesto comunicava. Ele havia se preparado para isso. Para voltar com o rabo entre as pernas como um vira-lata arrependido, parecendo frágil e desnutrido demais para ouvir um “não”. Não que essa parte fosse uma escolha. Levou toda força que havia em seu corpo para engolir o próprio orgulho e pronunciar aquelas próximas palavras. - Eu preciso de você.

Elas deixaram um gosto amargo em sua boca, mas funcionaram como um encanto. As pupilas de Gregory se dilataram de imediato, os caninos aparecendo através do sorriso satisfeito. Como se ele soubesse que isso aconteceria uma hora ou outra. Mas antes que Kyle pudesse continuar, Gregory afastou-se alguns centímetros e soltou o seu rosto para levar o próprio pulso à boca, cravando as presas na parte interna para perfurar a própria carne, franzindo o nariz ao fazê-lo. Kyle o observou com curiosidade, demorando a entender qual era a sua intenção. Logo, o homem lhe ofereceu o pulso ensanguentado, o líquido quente e viscoso escorrendo por aquela pele tão pálida. Gregory passou a língua pelos lábios sujos de sangue, encarando-o em expectativa. O cheiro era doce e forte, a ponto de deixar Kyle tonto, mas ele resistiu.

-Beba.

-Eu não quero.

A outra mão de Gregory, suave como sempre, envolveu sua nuca para trazê-lo para mais perto. Antes que o ruivo percebesse, estava fechando os olhos e aceitando se embebedar do sangue escuro que não parava de escorrer, lambendo a pele do pulso dele de forma tímida primeiro, abrindo as pálpebras para observar o homem que o alimentava como se buscasse por aprovação, os olhos verdes carregados de desconfiança. Havia algo mais forte, algo que ele não podia controlar, mais instintivo e primitivo do que a sua própria existência. Havia fome. Havia, também, a submissão genética que tornava tão fácil para Gregory convencê-lo apenas com apenas um toque delicado na nuca, sem violência. Kyle, às vezes, preferia que ele fosse violento. Os métodos de controle daquele homem eram muito mais sutis e perigosos. E, apesar de tudo, o ruivo se encontrava novamente cravando as presas na perfuração feita por Gregory para se deleitar daquele sangue real, o mais doce e mais delicioso que Kyle já provara em toda a sua curta vida como vampiro. Segurou o pulso de Gregory com a própria mão, as pupilas dilatadas pelo cheiro e o gosto de vitalidade, sugando de forma desleixada, fora de controle, produzindo um barulho que Gregory parecia amar. Quando cruzou olhar com o loiro, deu-se conta do pequeno instante de descontrole e afastou a boca besuntada de sangue, assentindo para dizer que era suficiente.

Limpou os lábios com as costas da mão, mas ainda havia sangue escorrendo em seu queixo. Gregory sorriu para ele, segurando seu queixo com o indicador e o polegar, limpando a gota que escorria pela sua pele. Suas unhas eram longas, Kyle percebeu. Com esse tipo de proximidade, Kyle não podia disfarçar o incômodo em seus olhos tão transparentes para tudo o que sentia. Apesar dos pesares, Gregory o conhecia muito bem.

-Bom menino. - Foi tudo o que disse, desinteressado em qualquer coisa que não fosse o rosto à sua frente. Kyle duvidava que ele fosse ouvir qualquer coisa que saísse de sua boca naquele momento. Então desviou, afastando-se o bastante para que Gregory retirasse as mãos dele.

-Você não vai perguntar o que me trouxe de volta?

-Eu sei o que te trouxe de volta. - Gregory respondeu com um riso fraco, sentando-se no sofá vitoriano bem ao lado da poltrona, ajeitando as mangas do casaco. Lambeu o próprio pulso para limpar o excesso de sangue que ainda escorria. O estofado do sofá tinha uma cor de pêssego clara que contrastava com as roupas escuras dele.

Kyle respirou fundo. Era esse o momento. Não haveria outro.

-Eu preciso que você me ajude a matar o rei.

Os olhos azuis o encararam com curiosidade, enquanto ele ainda tinha o pulso próximo da boca crescendo em um sorriso de deboche, seguido de uma gargalhada que deixava à mostra aqueles dentes tão brancos, agora ensanguentados. Era uma gargalhada forte, sincera, do tipo que ele raramente dava. Kyle umedeceu os lábios, encarando os próprios pés por um instante, cruzando os braços em frente ao tronco.

Gregory apoiou os braços no encosto do sofá e cruzou as pernas, o sorriso ainda plantado no rosto.

-Você quer matar o meu tio?

-O que eu quero é… - Ele fez uma breve pausa, dizendo a si mesmo para escolher as palavras com cuidado. Para soar menos raivoso. Aproximou-se do sofá onde ele estava sentado, mas continuou de pé. - O que eu quero é ajudar. Essa sempre foi a ideia, não? Cortar a cabeça do desgraçado?

-Então por que parece que você veio pedir por um favor, Kyle?

Durante alguns instantes, ele não soube o que dizer. Tensionou o maxilar e apenas encarou aquela expressão arrogante de quem segurava o mundo na palma da mão. Deus, como Kyle o odiava.

-Os humanos estão sendo massacrados. - Ele disse devagar, como se isso fosse suficiente.

O Rei Balthazar de Yardale II governava a Inglaterra há trezentos e tantos anos. Um punho de ferro, uma sombra gigantesca imperando sobre todos os seres sobrenaturais ou humanos que habitassem aquela grande nação. Irmão mais velho do pai de Gregory, um homem humano que serviu a guarda real a vida inteira e morreu em batalhada. Balthazar foi o primeiro rei vampiro a existir. Uma das únicas pessoas a se transformar em vampiro por vontade própria, embebido pela necessidade de viver e reinar para todo o sempre, já como um homem velho. Em Londres, a convivência entre vampiros, humanos e outras raças sobrenaturais era, simultaneamente, mista e tensa. O primeiro rei vampiro gerou um histórico de hierarquia da raça vampírica sobre todas as outras. Algumas regiões da Inglaterra eram habitadas apenas por humanos, pequenas vilas rurais e condados, enquanto os vampiros costumavam se concentrar nas cidades grandes.

E, de ambos os lados, havia rebelião para derrubar um tirano que jamais morreria pelas mãos da velhice.

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? - Gregory fez a pergunta que Kyle esperava dele, repousando as mãos sobre o joelho.

-Os vampiros também. Se os rebeldes continuarem brigando entre si, aquele homem vai continuar imperando por mais quinhentos anos e nada vai mudar.

Os interesses eram distintos, é claro. Os vampiros enxergavam a raça humana como pequenos animais de estimação que tinham permissão de coexistir com eles, mas não com os mesmos direitos. E por mais que nenhum vampiro estivesse satisfeito com o reinado tirânico de Balthazar, praticamente todos desejavam que um outro vampiro assumisse a linha de sucessão. Os humanos não estavam dispostos a atravessar séculos sob o domínio de um novo tirano que não renunciaria e não morreria, a menos que fosse assassinado.

Matar um rei não era fácil. Matar um rei vampiro, cuja resistência física só parecia ficar mais forte ao longo dos séculos, parecia impossível.

Esse homem sentado no sofá antigo à frente de Kyle, esse homem era o líder da rebelião. O rosto que todos os vampiros desejavam como seu próximo líder supremo. Para os humanos, entretanto, ele era apenas o próximo tirano esperando sua vez. E foi exatamente por isso que Kyle, cinco anos antes, olhou em seus olhos azuis e disse as palavras que assombrariam o sono de Gregory desde então: “ _Eu não o sigo mais. Você não é mais meu líder_.”

A julgar pela expressão inabalável de Gregory, Kyle jamais saberia que essas duas frases tão simples foram como uma adaga rasgando os órgãos dele durante cinco anos. E, mesmo hoje, tendo Kyle de volta sob seu teto, a adaga continua no mesmo lugar.

Ele se ergueu do sofá. Kyle pensou que ele fosse se aproximar novamente, mas em vez disso, caminhou até uma mesa redonda coberta por uma toalha dourada que ia até o chão. Sobre ela, havia uma bandeja de prata com uma garrafa de cristal cheia de sangue viscoso, muito mais avermelhado do que o que Kyle havia bebido há poucos minutos. Era sangue humano. O ruivo respirou fundo ao se dar conta de que Gregory poderia facilmente ter-lhe enchido uma taça em vez de oferecer o sangue do próprio corpo, mas é claro que ele precisava provar que Kyle ainda beberia de seu pulso se ele mandasse. O loiro encheu uma taça de cristal até a boca, cheirando o líquido antes de virar um gole que deu fim a metade do sangue, lambendo os lábios.

-Eu te ofereceria, mas sei que você prefere direto da carne. - Gregory se virou de volta com um sorriso fraco, erguendo a taça para ele antes de voltar a beber. A malícia no seu tom de voz arrepiou os cabelos da nuca do ruivo. - Foi com ele que você passou esse tempo todo? Com os humanos?

-Não.

Durante algum tempo, nenhum dos dois disse nada. Perderam-se em um contato visual demorado. Kyle apenas esperava por uma resposta melhor, tentando aquietar a ardência doentia dentro de seu corpo, a vontade de gritar. Gregory, por sua vez, o observava com um carinho curioso, algo próximo de compaixão.

-Meu menino. - Sussurrou sem perceber, o coração carregado pela tristeza que Kyle nem sabia que carregava nos olhos.

-Por quanto tempo você vai deixar isso continuar?! Você sai dessa sua fortaleza de vez em quando para ver o que estão fazendo lá fora?! Decapitando pessoas em praça pública como se essa ainda fosse a era medieval? Eles são _pessoas,_ Gregory, não são cachorros. - Ele permitiu que a voz se descontrolasse por genuíno desespero de bater contra uma parede de tijolos.

-Você acha que eu concordo com isso? - A resposta veio no mesmo tom irritantemente contido, calmo, sob controle. Ele remexia o sangue dentro da taça de forma distraída. - A questão não é essa. Eu sei exatamente que tipo de monstro o meu tio é, ninguém quer a cabeça dele mais do que eu. Mas o que te faz achar que os humanos gostariam de se unir a nós?

-Gregory, por favor. - Kyle se encontrava apelando para aquilo que funcionava: fazer esse homem acreditar que partiria o seu coração negar qualquer coisa. Aproximou-se dele novamente, com seus próprios pés, como se essa fosse a sua vontade. Propositalmente, hesitou com as mãos antes de tocá-lo no peito, apertando delicadamente o tecido do colete entre seus dedos. - Eles não têm escolha, eles estão caindo como moscas. Os vampiros vão te seguir até o inferno. Se você declarar apoio, ninguém vai questionar.

Gregory não se moveu durante alguns segundos. E durante aquele curto espaço de tempo, Kyle achou que ele pudesse concordar. O loiro umedeceu os lábios, erguendo um pouco o queixo, abrindo a boca para falar e fechando-a em um sorriso fraco. Descansou a taça sobre a mesa atrás de si, voltando as duas mãos livres ao rosto de Kyle com firmeza. Não disse nada durante um bom tempo, apenas estudando cada nuance daquele rostinho, da expressão pedinte. Não podia evitar sentir um pouco de orgulho. Kyle realmente havia refinado as habilidades de manipulação desde a última vez que se encontraram. Gregory não queria tirar essa satisfação dele.

-Você me machucou tanto. - Enfim, o loiro murmurou ao fechar os olhos, abaixando-se até que sua testa tocasse a de Kyle, que franziu o cenho imediatamente. Gregory roçou o nariz pelo dele, acariciando-o com as pontas dos dedos. - Tanto…

A angústia começou a crescer no peito de Kyle. Angústia, acima de tudo, por sentir que aquele monstro estava sendo honesto com ele. A voz sussurrada de Gregory parecia tão carregada de dor, mas mesclada a algo doentio, algo que Kyle não sabia dar nome. Apertou os olhos com força, incomodado pelo sorriso fraco que nascia em torno das presas de Gregory quando ele sussurrava tais coisas. Quis se afastar, quis romper aquele encanto maldito, aquele calor interno que sempre tomava conta da sua região abdominal quando Gregory o segurava assim. Como se Kyle ainda lhe pertencesse.

-Por que você me deixou? - Gregory murmurou ao abrir os olhos, encarando-o perto demais para enxergá-lo realmente. Kyle nem sequer piscava.

-Porque você não era mais o líder que eu queria seguir. - Segurou os antebraços do homem com as duas mãos desesperadas, enterrando as unhas curtas e imundas na carne dele, afastando o rosto alguns centímetros para poder olhar naqueles olhos que mais pareciam dois lagos. - Prove que eu estava errado, então. Que eu nunca deveria ter partido.

Gregory riu de olhos fechados, as presas afiadas roçando pelo lábio inferior, balançando a cabeça como se ouvisse alguma bobagem de criança. Quando encarou Kyle novamente, sua expressão ficou séria. De um segundo para o outro, assim. Eram esses os momentos em que Kyle via relances da insanidade de Gregory, mas sempre fingia não ter visto.

-Gregory…

As unhas longas do loiro enterraram-se no pescoço de Kyle quando o homem o segurou com força, puxando-o contra seu corpo bruscamente, olhos azuis levemente arregalados de algo que se parecia muito com ódio. A expressão no rosto de Kyle não se alterou. Podia sentir o corpo de Gregory como uma parede, tão alto e forte e imponente, mas uma parede de carne que, apesar de todos os seus protestos interiores, fazia seus joelhos estremecerem. Ainda podia sentir o gosto do sangue do homem em sua boca, preenchendo-o, fazendo-o se sentir forte e cuidado e especial. Esse era o maior perigo de estar próximo do verdadeiro líder dos vampiros, o quão rápido Gregory fazia você pensar que precisava dele. Kyle tinha a boca seca, um tremor fraco de prazer e medo percorrendo-o dos dedos do pé aos últimos fios de cabelo. Mas o encarou de volta com a mesma intensidade, como se Gregory não pudesse atingi-lo, apesar de saber que o loiro farejava tudo o que sentia.

-Eu deixei o seu quarto exatamente como era antes. - Gregory disse em uma voz afetuosa, quase patética, que não combinava em absoluto com o aperto forte de sua mão em torno da garganta de Kyle. Não chegava a machucá-lo, mas o ruivo deixava escapar sons fracos por conta da pressão. - Eu esperei. Eu esperei, porque eu sabia… - Ele afrouxou o aperto da mão quando se deu conta do que fazia, arrastando os dedos pelo queixo de Kyle para segurá-lo pelo maxilar, as pontas do indicador e dedo médio tocando os lábios do ruivo. - Eu sabia que você voltaria para mim.

Então, soltou. Com a mesma precisão e agilidade com que o agarrou para começo de conversa. Assim, de repente, a mão não estava mais lá. Kyle levou alguns segundos para se orientar enquanto Gregory plantava um beijo demorado em sua têmpora.

-Eu sei que você vai se comportar dessa vez.


	2. Morada de pedra

Gregory não havia mentido quando disse que deixou o quarto exatamente como era quando Kyle partiu. Tudo continuava intocado, como se preservado para um museu ou coisa parecida. E lá estava ele novamente, de pé, a porta de madeira escura fechada para lhe dar a tão necessária privacidade. As paredes eram revestidas por um papel damasco cor de pêssego, com um rodapé exatamente da mesma madeira da porta. As cortinas eram acinzentadas, com uma tonalidade azul na discreta estampa floral. Um lustre de cristal prateado pendia sobre sua cabeça. A cama era maior do que Kyle se lembrava, com uma cabeceira branca extravagante e uma colcha bege recém-trocada, bem como os travesseiros brancos com fronhas frescas recém-lavadas, tudo a mandado de Gregory. Kyle riu baixo, sentando-se à beirada da cama. Seu rosto era iluminado pelo antigo abajur aceso sobre a mesa de cabeceira branca.

Havia um armário de duas portas, os puxadores de cobre antigo com um formato de folhas. Havia uma chave para aquele armário, mas Kyle não sabia onde ela estava. Se o abrisse, encontraria diversas peças de roupa que deixou para trás ao ir embora, a grande maioria dadas por Gregory. “Você não precisa mais vestir esses farrapos”, o homem lhe disse. “Tudo que é seu continua sendo seu.” Mas Kyle ainda trazia consigo a sacola de pano onde carregava as únicas coisas que sentia como suas.

Seu cavalete continuava exatamente no mesmo lugar, bem ao lado da grande janela fechada. Foi aqui que notou uma diferença: a mesa ao lado do cavalete sustentava um pequeno baú aberto com diversos potes de tinta que não estavam ali quando Kyle partiu. E um pequeno vaso de cristal segurava pincéis novos, o cabo de madeira com detalhes na ponta. Levantou-se para pegá-los, senti-los em sua mão, passar as cerdas macias do pincel por sua palma. Nunca foram usados antes, ou era o que parecia.

A batida suave na porta congelou sua espinha por um momento. Ficou surpreso pelo fato de que a pessoa do outro lado esperou por uma resposta sua antes de entrar. Kyle se afastou dos pincéis e franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas, encarando a madeira escura da porta.

-Entre. - Disse alto o bastante para ser ouvido.

O rosto que surgiu timidamente na fresta da porta foi um alívio inesperado. Kyle chegou a soltar um pouco de ar pela boca e narinas, um hábito humano que não perderia tão cedo, esboçando um sorriso delicado nos lábios quando o garoto loiro pisou em seu quarto. Sua estatura era um pouco menor, o rosto roliço e macio de um rapaz de quinze anos, embora essa não fosse mais a sua idade há muito tempo. Tinha orelhas protuberantes e lábios finos, os cabelos loiros – quase brancos – penteados para trás, as bochechas coradas de quem havia acabado de se alimentar. Enquanto abria a porta, seu semblante era sério e obediente, mas ao colocar os olhos azul gelo em Kyle, não pôde evitar o sorriso largo que mostrava seus pequenos dentes tortos.

Após fechar a porta atrás de si, o garoto se aproximou com as palmas das mãos viradas para Kyle, os braços demonstrando a vontade de se abrirem para envolvê-lo, mesmo antes de Kyle estar ao seu alcance.

-Eu tinha que ver para acreditar!

Kyle não era uma pessoa de abraços. Riu baixo e surpreso quando Butters o envolveu, os bracinhos magros demonstrando muito mais força do que ele imaginava. Levou alguns segundos para subir as mãos pelas costas do outro, alisando-a por cima do paletó azul acinzentado que usava, um lenço branco delicado na gola da camisa, fazendo-o parecer um verdadeiro menino que ainda não se tornou homem. Durante um segundo apenas, Kyle se permitiu deitar a bochecha no ombro dele. Logo em seguida, o abraço se rompeu. Butters ainda segurava seus pulsos, encarando-o como se fosse uma miragem.

-É bom ver um rosto amigo aqui. - Kyle disse com honestidade e certo alívio.

Os olhos pequenos de Butters ficaram ainda menores quando as bochechas subiram em um sorriso mais largo, dessa vez sem mostrar os dentes, subindo a mão ao rosto de Kyle para acariciar sua bochecha com o polegar de forma breve, quase como uma avó faria.

-Fiquei tão feliz quando Red me contou. - Enfim, ele soltou o pulso de Kyle. - O senhor precisa de alguma coisa?

-Não, Butters, está tudo bem. - Aquela pergunta soava tão estranha. Kyle não podia imaginar do que mais uma pessoa precisaria tendo um quarto como aquele, especialmente depois de cinco anos dormindo em caixas de papelão, feno ou, quando tinha muita sorte, cobertores no chão. - Eu só quero tomar banho e dormir. - Murmurou enquanto voltava a se aproximar da cama para sentir a textura tão macia do travesseiro.

-Eu posso ajudar.

O ruivo virou a cabeça para olhá-lo por cima do ombro, deixando escapar um riso tenso ao encontrar os olhos cheios de expectativa de Butters. Não conseguiu se livrar por completo da ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

-Ajudar?

-Eu posso lavar o seu cabelo. - Ele respondeu como se tivesse acabado de ter uma ideia brilhante.

Kyle virou o rosto levemente de lado, umedecendo os lábios para segurar uma risada.

-Eu posso lavar o meu próprio cabelo, Butters, muito obrigado.

Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto Kyle puxava a colcha para preparar a cama, ansioso para se deitar assim que saísse da banheira. A ideia de estar imerso em água quente já o fazia delirar; ele nem se lembrava do último banho que havia tomado. Quando se virou novamente, percebeu que Butters continuava parado no mesmo lugar, os braços nas costas, observando Kyle como se não soubesse o que fazer.

-O que foi? - O ruivo perguntou, quase soando irritado dessa vez. Era o cansaço. Irritar-se com Butters era como se irritar com um filhotinho de cachorro. Kyle piscou seus olhos exaustos algumas vezes, sentindo-se mal de imediato.

-O Mestre me disse para te fazer companhia.

-”O Mestre”? - Kyle repetiu com um tom incrédulo, balançando a cabeça com um bufo mesclado a um breve riso sarcástico, assentindo com a cabeça enquanto afofava o travesseiro com mais agressividade do que pretendia. - O quê, ele quer que você me vigie?

Butters passou a língua pelo lábio superior, batendo o pé no chão de maneira ansiosa. Separou os lábios para responder duas vezes e não saiu som algum. Por fim, apenas quando Kyle virou o corpo inteiro para encará-lo, Butters pigarreou e abaixou o queixo, espremendo uma resposta em voz baixa:

-Ele acha que você está triste, senhor.

-Para de me chamar assim. - Kyle interrompeu com uma voz gentil, quase melancólica. Quando Kyle foi trazido ao castelo pela primeira vez, levou meses para conseguir convencer Butters de que não havia problema algum em parar de chamá-lo por “senhor”. Agora, havia essa distância estranha entre os dois novamente, apesar da amorosidade com que o garoto ainda o olhava. Butters o encarou durante longos segundos antes de assentir.

-Ele acha que você está triste e não… Não quer que… Que _você_ fique sozinho.

Por algum motivo que Kyle não podia entender muito bem de imediato, aquilo ardeu. Ardeu perceber que a pessoa mais próxima de um amigo naquele lugar continuava a serviço de Gregory, mesmo que para lhe fazer companhia. Aquele homem parecia ter uma sombra imensa que se erguia sobre tudo o que Kyle tocava, que o perseguiria aonde quer que fosse. Depois de cinco anos longe das paredes de pedra dele, do seu domínio, Kyle ainda se sentia propriedade de Gregory. Nada disso era culpa de Butters. Kyle não sentia vontade de culpá-lo, mas não conseguiu disfarçar o tom miserável de sua própria voz.

-Você não precisa fazer isso. Ele não deveria ter pedido isso de você, Butters. Pode ir embora.

Mas o garoto não se moveu. Só agora Kyle pôde dar uma boa olhada nele, percebendo as suas calças curtas e meias brancas que cobriam toda a canela, fazendo com que parecesse uma criança. Desde que conheceu Butters, não conseguira jamais tratá-lo como aos outros vampiros. Ele não parecia pertencer àquele lugar, e ao mesmo tempo, sempre mostrava-se tão devoto e satisfeito. Kyle era incapaz de compreender.

-É sério. Está tudo bem, pode ir.

-Mas o senhor parece tão triste. - Ele murmurou com uma voz pequena, como se tivesse medo de dizer um pecado. Butters era bondoso demais para saber quando calar a boca, mesmo quando acreditava que devesse.

Kyle sorriu. Como havia sentido falta dele.

-Certo. Você pode lavar meu cabelo.

 

Butters acendeu as velas dos candelabros para iluminar o banheiro. O papel de parede era verde-escuro e dourado, listras embaixo e desenhos em cima, as duas estampas separadas por uma faixa branca. Não houve constrangimento quando Kyle começou a se despir na frente dele, cuidadosamente dobrando as roupas imundas para deixá-las sobre a penteadeira. Kyle afundou no conforto da água morna da banheira de porcelana, deliciando-se com o som de seu corpo se ajeitando imerso no líquido transparente. Por um momento, ao encostar a cabeça na beirada da banheira, quase se esqueceu de que Butters estava ali. O garoto retirou o paletó, arregaçou as mangas de sua camisa branca e aproximou a cadeira acolchoada que, usualmente, ficava próxima da penteadeira. Havia um pequeno lustre no teto, mas nenhum dos dois quis acendê-lo.

Alcançou na pequena prateleira a garrafa de vidro azul transparente, repleta de um líquido cheiroso que Butters despejou em sua palma. A tampa era prateada, com um alto-relevo delicado que formava desenhos de pequenas flores com espinhos. Kyle mergulhou a cabeça na água para encharcar os fios crespos, retirando o excesso de água do rosto com ambas as mãos. Havia uma grande janela fechada, coberta pelas cortinas brancas de renda.

-O senhor se alimentou? - Butters rompeu o silêncio confortável do banheiro, começando a massagear o escalpo de Kyle com o sabonete líquido. Seus dedos eram gorduchos, mas suaves ao toque de tal forma que os ombros de Kyle relaxaram imediatamente. Suspirou fundo em resposta antes de assentir. A exaustão clamava para que ele fechasse os olhos e não acordasse nunca mais. Era confortável que Butters estivesse ali para fazer uma parte do trabalho por ele, por mais estranho que fosse.

Dois minutos se passaram sem que nenhum dos dois dissesse uma palavra. Butters mordia a própria língua, concentrado na tarefa de domar aquele cabelo selvagem que havia crescido extraordinariamente desde a última vez que viu Kyle. Pensou em perguntar se ele não gostaria de um corte, mas logo em seguida pensou que isso poderia ser ofensivo e ficou contente por não ter dito nada. Enquanto isso, a mente de Kyle não estava em lugar algum. Ele tinha apenas a cabeça e os joelhos dobrados para fora da água, a boca levemente aberta, sem propriamente adentrar um estado de sonolência. Jamais diria isso a Butters, mas estava se dando conta da falta que fazia o toque de outra pessoa. Não podia se lembrar da última vez que foi tocado com afeto por uma pessoa. Somente pelo animal, o seu couro quente e pelos macios que ajudaram Kyle a sobreviver ao inverno rigoroso, o nariz gelado e os olhos humanos. Kyle sorriu fraco ao pensar nele.

-Me permite uma pergunta, senhor? - Butters perguntou de repente. Sua voz era tão delicada que não chegou a arrancar Kyle violentamente do seu estado de semiconsciência.

Mas, ao abrir os olhos, franziu a testa.

-Pare de me chamar assim.

Butters tomou isso como um “não” e continuou a lavar seus cabelos em silêncio. Kyle se sentiu um babaca quase que de imediato.

-Você pode me perguntar o que você quiser. - O ruivo adicionou com mais cuidado, virando um pouco o rosto, mas sem conseguir enxergá-lo. Butters estava sentado atrás dele, as pernas abertas na cadeira, o rosto concentrado.

-Ah, bem. - Ele afastou as mãos da cabeça de Kyle para segurar a borda da banheira, inclinando-se para frente, o rosto muito próximo do ombro de Kyle. - Eu só… Eu sempre me perguntei porque o se… Porque você foi embora.

Isso não era algo que poderia ser respondido casualmente, então Kyle não tentou preencher o silêncio subsequente com palavras inúteis. Seus olhos verdes estavam muito abertos agora, abertos demais, encarando a translúcida camada de espuma e sujeira que se formava na água. Passava os dedos por ela distraidamente, pensando em todas as respostas cabíveis para essa pergunta.

Havia resposta certa? Ele ainda se lembrava de qual era? Certamente que sim. Respirou fundo, escorregando um pouco mais fundo na banheira, lembrando-se do dia em que juntou um punhado de roupas às pressas enquanto pensava que todos já estavam dormindo, depois de uma conversa com o “Mestre” que rompeu todos os frágeis fios que ainda o mantinham nesse lugar. A única pessoa que o viu ir embora foi Damien, um breve e significativo encontro na escada. Gotas mornas de água deslizavam pelo nariz de Kyle até a ponta, gotículas também se acumulavam em seus cílios e sobrancelhas enquanto ele revivia o pavor dos últimos dias que passara ali. E começou a sentir ódio, como era inevitável; em sua mente, virou-se para encarar Butters e questionou se ele estava feliz e confortável naquela fortaleza de pedra isolada dos horrores que aconteciam lá fora, se ele estava perfeitamente contente com os humanos sendo massacrados em guerras civis nas ruas, se era gostoso se deleitar dos banquetes de sangue com sabe-se lá quantos cadáveres humanos nus expostos à mesa para serem devorados, isso quando estavam mortos.

Seu corpo já não estava mais relaxado na banheira. E Butters percebeu isso.

-Perdoe a minha intromissão. - Ele se justificou baixinho. - Eu não quis…

-Eu fui embora porque eu via um bando de rebeldes se comportamento exatamente como a realeza que tanto se quer derrubar. - Kyle respondeu em uma única tomada de fôlego, surpreso com o quanto as palavras vieram com facilidade, sem transparecer a raiva que continuava ardendo em seu estômago. - E porque… Eu parei de acreditar que algo seria diferente quando Gregory se tornasse rei.

-Mesmo? - O menino perguntou com genuína curiosidade, voltando a esfregar os cabelos de Kyle que, agora, estavam grossos pela espuma branca que se formava. A verdade em sua voz pesou no coração de Kyle, como se Butters nunca tivesse considerado tal possibilidade. Ele pensou um pouco a respeito, os lábios ainda entreabertos como se tivesse mais a dizer. - Se me permite perguntar… Por que o senhor o odeia tanto?

Kyle pendeu com a cabeça para frente, livrando-se do toque de Butters ao mergulhar a cabeça na água. Ao emergir, correu os dedos pelos cabelos ainda cheios de espuma e torceu algumas mechas, virando-se para encará-lo. Estava sentado agora, os mamilos aparecendo para fora da superfície da água, gotas percorrendo seu peito até encontrar o caminho de volta. Butters parecia assustado, como se tivesse feito uma ofensa terrível, mas não se desculpou dessa vez. Kyle não tinha intenção de encará-lo de maneira irritada, porque seu rancor não era direcionado a ele. Rapidamente, o garoto se apressou para pegar da prateleira o recipiente de porcelana pela pequena alça para enchê-lo de água e despejá-la sobre a cabeça de Kyle cuidadosamente. Havia a imagem de uma menina loira com seu cachorro branco pintada no recipiente.

Kyle voltou a recostar-se contra a banheira, agora com o tronco endireitado e o pescoço mais tenso. Encarava os próprios joelhos, passando a mão sobre a espuma na água.

-Ele tirou tudo o que eu tinha. - Praticamente murmurou em resposta.

-Mas… Mas ele salvou a sua vida. Não? E… - Butters se esticou para pegar a esponja que boiava na água, apertando-a em seus dedos para tirar todo o excesso antes de começar a esfregar as costas de Kyle sem que o ruivo se desse conta do que ele estava fazendo, imerso demais nos próprios pensamentos. Kyle se curvou um pouco para frente, aproximando as coxas de seu corpo, apoiando os braços nos joelhos. Uniu as mãos em frente à boca, fechando as pálpebras. - Eu sempre fiquei curioso porque nunca fez sentido para mim. Digo, o Mestre parece gostar tanto de você.

-Ele te obriga a chamá-lo assim?

-O quê? B-bom, não, mas… É isso que ele é, não?

Kyle bufou. É, provavelmente isso era verdade.

-Me perdoe, longe de mim dizer como você deve se sentir. - Butters prosseguiu, falando mais firme agora, com menos medo. Kyle ficou grato por ter sido chamado de “você”. - Mas eu realmente gostaria de entender, porque… Bem, de onde eu vejo, o Mestre se importa muito com você e tudo, tirou você daquele lugar terrível e te deu um lar, cuida pra que você não fique sozinho e triste e tudo isso… E eu sempre fiquei me perguntando se ele já foi mau com você alguma vez para te deixar tão bravo, ou se ele já… - Sabe, te violentou ou forçou a fazer algo que você não quisesse. Porque eu não imagino o Mestre fazendo essas coisas.

Kyle teve vontade de rir pela inocência da escolha de palavras, mas não conseguiu. Por mais que Butters se expressasse com simplicidade, Kyle sabia muito bem que ele não era idiota como muitos dos vampiros acreditavam. Muito pelo contrário, ele tinha uma percepção muito mais aguçada do que aqueles que acreditavam saber de tudo. Poderia se aprender tanta coisa com ele, se realmente se dessem ao trabalho de escutar o que ele tinha a dizer. Kyle mordeu o próprio punho de leve enquanto o ouvia, observando os desenhos que se formavam na água.

-Ele já colocou as mãos no senhor alguma vez? - Butters perguntou enfim, soando aflito. - Porque isso não seria certo. E eu odiaria saber que isso aconteceu, senhor.

Kyle apontou o nariz para o teto e respirou fundo, deslizando a mão pela lateral do próprio pescoço molhado de maneira inconsciente. Nem sequer percebeu que seu polegar deslizava sobre a textura da pele que fora perfurada pelas presas de Gregory anos atrás.

Finalmente compreendeu a intenção das perguntas de Butters. Não era apenas para defender seu “mestre” de todo mal; estava atormentado pela ideia de que, talvez, o homem ao qual foi tão devoto e prometeu seguir até as profundezas do inferno pudesse ser, na verdade, ruim. Porque Butters era sensível o bastante para cheirar a angústia de Kyle, agora mais do que nunca. E Kyle não tinha esperanças de fazê-lo entender que a maldade é um conceito abstrato, porque Butters estava envolvido demais pela moralidade dos vampiros para compreender o valor da vida humana. Aquele lugar fazia isso até mesmo com as almas mais gentis, Kyle pensava.

-Há muitas maneiras de se violentar alguém. - Respondeu, enfim, com a voz rouca. - Você não precisa colocar as mãos em alguém para isso.

-Foi isso que ele fez com o senhor? - Butters espremeu a esponja mais uma vez. A barra de sua manga estava levemente úmida por apoiar os braços na borda da banheira. Kyle se virou para encará-lo, dessa vez deitando-se de bruços, ficando de frente para Butters. As panturrilhas e pés molhados apareciam para fora da superfície calma da água, assim como a curva da bunda antes de ele se ajeitar. Ao umedecer os lábios, Kyle sentiu o gosto da água morna em sua boca.

Butters nunca olhava para ele durante mais do que alguns segundos, tentando controlar a própria tendência a encarar o que achava belo. O rosto de Kyle parecia feito de mármore às vezes, como as estátuas distribuídas pelo castelo, mas não era frio como pedra. Era caloroso como vampiros raramente eram, e seus olhos ainda pareciam humanos, o que tocava o coração de Butters como um aroma vago do lar para o qual nenhum deles voltaria. Butters sentia vontade de segui-lo, como tinha vontade de seguir Gregory.

-Foi. - Kyle finalmente respondeu com a gentileza de quem fala com uma criança.

-É tão difícil imaginar. O Mestre ficou tão triste quando o senhor se foi. - A esponja em sua mão descansava sobre seu colo, molhando a calça na região das coxas, mas Butters não parecia se importar. Gostava de água.

Kyle estranhou a escolha de palavras.

-“Triste”?

O garoto assentiu avidamente, os olhos carregados pela lembrança.

-Durante semanas, ninguém o viu. Ele não saía mais do quarto, não deixava ninguém entrar. Mas acho que nunca dormia, porque eu podia ouvi-lo andando de um lado para o outro dia e noite. - Agora, Butters se inclinava mais para frente, aproximando o rosto do de Kyle com seus olhos azuis terrivelmente assustados, sussurrando como se contasse algo pecaminoso. - Às vezes, havia sons como algo que nunca ouvi antes. Eu fiquei tão preocupado, achei que ele nunca mais fosse se recuperar. Mas depois, ele começou a sair não apenas do quarto, mas do castelo, e não voltava por dias. Quando voltava… - A voz morreu na garganta em um suspiro, os lábios finos selados de repente. Butters balançou a cabeça em reprovação a si mesmo. - Eu não deveria contar.

-Me fale. - Kyle respondeu sem mudar a expressão, os olhos estreitos e a boca entreaberta, as íris reluzindo no escuro, apoiando os braços nus na borda da banheira. Ambos eram banhados pela luz alaranjada das velas e mais nada.

Não foi exatamente um comando, mas qualquer imperativo na voz doce de Kyle era suficiente para que Butters se sentisse compelido a obedecer.

-Ele passou a trazer com ele esses meninos de cabelos vermelhos. Todos mordidos. Mas nenhum sobreviveu para se transformar, eu acho. Mestre Gregory não queria mantê-los.

Kyle foi atingido por um ardor desconfortável na garganta até o estômago, as pálpebras querendo se fechar. Era culpa. Uma culpa distorcida e fora de lugar, e por mais que Kyle tivesse consciência de que ela não lhe pertencia, ainda estava ali. Já era vampiro há tempo suficiente para não se chocar com a morte em si, pois jamais conseguiria lutar contra a necessidade animal que pulsava em suas veias agora, a necessidade de comer. Nos últimos cinco anos, quando o sangue parou de vir engarrafado para ele, fizera coisas que jamais se imaginaria capaz antes, em sua vida passada. Kyle podia entender a sede, céus, podia entendê-la melhor do que ninguém. Mas o que Butters relatava era de uma outra ordem. Não era a morte pela sede, pela necessidade, pelo que era natural. E isso, Kyle não podia compreender. Não podia perdoar.

Sentiu vontade de perguntar se isso não era o bastante para que Butters entendesse, mas seria inútil. Porque podia cheirar de longe a compaixão que Butters sentia por Gregory. A dor maior em seus olhos era pelo seu Mestre.

-Ele é um monstro. - Kyle murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para o outro.

-Bem, eu não… Não sei, senhor, eu acho que ele não estava em sã consciência. Ele realmente amava muito o senhor.

-Ele não me amava, Butters. Ele não _me ama_. - Fez uma pausa tensa, suspirando irritado. - Ele não é capaz de amar ninguém. O que ele ama é ter um brinquedinho, é só isso que eu fui pra ele. É só isso que eu sempre vou ser.

Butters não achava que isso fosse verdade, mas não pretendia argumentar. Uma mecha de cabelo loiro caía sobre seus olhos azuis, as presas afiadas apareciam cada vez que ele abria a boca para tentar buscar as palavras apropriadas.

-Então… Se o senhor é infeliz aqui como parece, por que voltou?

Kyle pareceu surpreso pela pergunta. Mergulhou a cabeça na água mais uma vez, virando o corpo para se deitar de costas novamente, agora imerso até o queixo, fundo demais na banheira para que Butters pudesse ajudá-lo a se lavar.

-Porque há coisas muito maiores do que os meus problemas com Gregory.

Butters não perguntou que coisas eram essas. Apenas se levantou, mudou a cadeira de lugar para se colocar mais próximo às pernas de Kyle e começou a esfregar sua pele com a esponja macia. Kyle tentou protestar, mas o garoto parecia terrivelmente magoado toda vez que ele tentava dispensar seu trabalho, então permitiu que ele lhe desse banho. Parecia um luxo surreal a alguém que passou cinco anos se alimentando de ratos vivos, sem casa, sem banho. No verão, banhava-se nos lagos e gostava de passar tempo nas regiões mais silvestres, afastado da cidade. Tornou-se praticamente uma sombra de Londres, aprendendo a se camuflar para jamais ser encontrado por quem não devia. Dormia na grama, ao ar livre, debaixo daquele mundo de estrelas que pincelavam o céu. No inverno, invadia casarões abandonados, edifícios fechados há séculos, qualquer lugar que oferecesse um teto. Cortava-se com os cacos de vidro no chão frequentemente, e nunca resistia ao impulso de lamber o próprio sangue que escorria por sua pele. Não servia para se alimentar e sempre vinha acompanhado de um gosto imundo, gosto de coisa errada.

E agora estava ali, nem mesmo se dando ao trabalho de lavar as próprias pernas. Como o boneco de porcelana que ele sempre seria naquele castelo. Percebia-se com saudade do cheiro da grama, do pó, da liberdade furtiva das ruas, de observar aqueles que ficaram para trás como se fossem frutos de sua própria imaginação solitária.

Correu as duas mãos pelo topo da cabeça e encarou o teto, respirando fundo, revivendo a recente lembrança dos pelos do pincel tocando a sua pele. As palavras de Butters ecoavam em seu crânio, imagens de Gregory como um farrapo do homem que sempre foi, que continuava sendo. O brilho animalesco em seus olhos quando se encontraram mais cedo, a maneira com que Gregory tocou o seu rosto como se tivesse medo que ele desaparecesse novamente. Gregory preservou seu quarto como um museu, estocou seus materiais de pintura, esperou por ele. Esse era o seu filete de esperança. Poderia convencê-lo, sabia disso, se conseguisse fazer Gregory acreditar que Kyle se importava com ele também. Porque Gregory era egoísta, vaidoso, embebido demais pelo poder, distante demais da humanidade para se importar. E se havia algo que Gregory desejava mais do que o trono, este algo era Kyle Broflovski.

-Fico feliz que tenha decidido voltar, senhor. - Butters lhe disse com um sorriso fraco enquanto lavava seus pés.

-Eu também, Butters. - Kyle disse com um aperto na garganta, sem saber se falava a verdade ou não.


	3. Ao fim do mundo e tudo que houver além

Os olhos verdes alternavam entre a imagem que se formava no papel amarelado e a imagem real do muro no jardim dos fundos, toda a sua superfície coberta por flores selvagens, brancas e vermelhas, trepadeiras subindo pelos tijolos, tomando conta de tudo. No centro do muro havia um portão aberto, levando a um caminho de pedras cercado por árvores. O arco do portão parecia quase medieval, fazendo Kyle se perguntar há quanto tempo ele existia. Estava sentado na grama do pátio que ficava nos fundos do castelo, cercado por arbustos floridos e estátuas brancas, mas quase nenhuma árvore. Do outro lado do muro, porém, havia um bosque onde Kyle preferia passar o tempo. Os vampiros do castelo quase não andavam ao ar livre, o que tornava o jardim bastante solitário. Exatamente o que ele buscava. Os outros costumavam passar tempo na parte subterrânea. O que poderia ser visto do lado de fora daquela construção imponente não era o bastante para projetar a sua verdadeira extensão, pois aquele castelo tinha raízes no subsolo que se espalhavam por uma grande parte da cidade, não apenas túneis, mas câmaras inteiras, salões onde a vida noturna dos vampiros se desenrolava de verdade.

Kyle não gostava de descer lá. Não gostava das coisas que lá ocorriam.

Esboçava em seu bloco de desenho os contornos do portão cercado por flores usando um pedaço de carvão que manchava seus dedos de preto. Apoiava o caderno nas coxas, com a coluna torta e os ombros caídos para frente, fios de cabelo ruivo caíam por cima dos olhos e Kyle os afastavam com as costas da mão por vez ou outra.

Escutou os passos atrás de si na grama, mas não precisou se virar para saber quem se aproximava. A cada ano que passava, sentia seu corpo se alterando um pouco mais; os aromas ficavam mais intensos, a audição mais refinada, as necessidades mais profundas. Já reconhecia o cheiro de Damien, que sempre se parecia muito com alguma coisa recém-queimada. Era um cheiro quente, com um toque suave de ferro. Cheiro de coisa perigosa, tanto que nunca falhava em arrepiar os pelos da nuca de Kyle. Não demorou para que ele aparecesse bem ao seu lado, alto como uma torre, as mãos nas costas, um sorriso curioso estampado no rosto.

Kyle não podia se lembrar de uma vez sequer que Damien Thorn não estivesse usando preto. Usava um sobretudo negro que terminava na altura dos tornozelos, mas as mangas brancas da camisa apareciam perfeitamente abotoadas, um pouco mais longas do que as mangas do casaco, embora Kyle ainda não pudesse vê-las. A pele de Damien era praticamente cinza, seus lábios quase não tinham cor, mas seus olhos compensavam com íris mais vermelhas do que sangue. As pupilas às vezes se pareciam com as de uma cobra de tão estreitas. Havia algo estranhamente charmoso sobre Damien, algo que nunca permitiu com que Kyle o detestasse por completo. Algo qualquer no sorriso do desgraçado deixava muito claro que ele não era de todo confiável, mas você ainda queria gostar dele.

Era o braço direito de Gregory. Seu cachorro, como Kyle gostava de pensar, uma sombra silenciosa que o seguia por todos os lados.

Ainda não havia anoitecido por completo, mas o tempo nebuloso bloqueara os raios de sol durante todo o dia. Já passava das sete da noite, o horário preferido de Kyle para perambular pelos jardins. Sentia falta da luz do sol, mas seu corpo a rejeitava por completo agora. Ficava praticamente cego e sua pele sempre ficava irritada, então o horário mais próximo do sol poente com a proteção das nuvens acinzentadas permitia que Kyle ainda visse um pouco da claridade do dia sem sofrimento. Nesse horário do dia, sentia uma agitação crescendo em seu corpo. Seu coração batia mais forte – e até hoje, Kyle não sabia dizer se era uma sensação física ou um delírio de seu próprio corpo ao sentir aquela pulsação dentro do peito.

De qualquer forma, fosse real ou não, seu coração batia mais apertado ao cruzar olhares com Damien Thorn. Talvez o nome daquilo fosse apenas angústia.

-Você quer alguma coisa? - Perguntou diante do silêncio do outro, a sombra de Damien cobrindo seu corpo enquanto ele apenas observava.

As presas de Damien apareceram conforme um sorriso excruciantemente lento tomava conta de seus lábios. Logo em seguida, seus olhos vermelhos se ergueram para analisar a paisagem. Kyle voltou a rabiscar os contornos do papel, aliviado pela quebra de contato visual.

-O bom filho à casa retorna, não é mesmo? - Damien disse com sua voz usualmente fria, nenhum tom de emoção transparecendo. - Eu deveria ter esperado por isso.

-Sinto muito por desapontá-lo.

Damien riu, mas mesmo a sua risada era vazia. De braços cruzados, os sapatos fazendo barulho ao esmagarem a grama, ele deu a volta no corpo de Kyle como se espreitasse uma presa, mas de forma sutil, mantendo quase um metro de distância. Quando o ruivo o olhou de relance entre os cachos que caíam sobre o rosto, enxergou o homem com o queixo levantado e a ponta da língua aparecendo no canto de sua boca, cobrindo a visão da paisagem.

Kyle abaixou o caderno de desenhos com mais força do que pretendia.

-O quê?! - Perguntou em uma voz firme, descontrolada, perturbado por aquele silêncio, pelas íris vermelhas que não o deixavam em paz.

Mas uma reação agressiva não seria suficiente para alterar aquela expressão petrificada, o sorriso fraco e curioso que havia feito casa no rosto de Damien. O homem de cabelos pretos ergueu o rosto para encarar o céu escurecido durante alguns segundos, sentindo um fino pingo de chuva cair em sua testa. Kyle também percebeu um pingo caindo sobre a folha amarelada, manchando o papel.

-Você contou a ele?

A princípio, Kyle não fazia ideia do que aquela pergunta significava. Soltou o pedaço de carvão sobre o próprio colo e levou as mãos para trás do corpo, apoiando-as na grama, inclinando-se de leve. Os pingos solitários continuavam a cair, mas só podiam ser sentidos de vez em quando, anunciando uma possibilidade de chuva maior. Damien parecia agitado de repente.

-Contei o quê? - Perguntou com impaciência.

-Sobre a nossa conversinha antes de você sumir.

Ele poderia ter adivinhado isso. Kyle não pode evitar o riso fraco que escapou, assentindo devagar com a cabeça em compreensão. Desde que se tornou um vampiro, as lembranças pareciam ficar muito mais vívidas e próximas em seu cérebro; quando encontrou Damien na escadaria, em seu estado apressado, segurando uma sacola com poucos pertences contra o peito, Kyle teve certeza de que esse seria o fim. Porque Damien era o conselheiro de Gregory, o homem que sempre se sentava ao seu lado, o amigo de séculos, o fiel. Aquele que falaria pelo líder em sua ausência, que o seguiria até os confins do inferno.

Damien era o mais rebelde dentre os rebeldes, ambicioso e inteligente demais para o seu próprio bem, calculista de forma que Kyle ainda não podia alcançar. O que salvou os planos de Kyle naquele dia, o que garantiu que ele conquistasse sua liberdade _apesar_ de Damien, foi o fato de que aquele homem pôde enxergar para além das vontades do seu líder.

“ _Você nem me quer aqui_ ”, Kyle disse a ele nesse breve encontro, tentando fazer com que Damien soltasse seu braço para continuar descendo a escada. “ _Vai ser melhor sem mim. Você sabe disso_.”

E era verdade. Kyle sabia que Damien não gostava dele, não por qualquer questão pessoal, mas pelo simples fato de que Kyle carregava poder demais sobre Gregory. Mais poder do que o próprio Kyle percebia. Ele era uma distração, uma obsessão que consumia seu líder dia e noite, fazendo com que Gregory se esquecesse das coisas importantes. E isso embrulhava o estômago de Damien Thorn o bastante para afrouxar o aperto de seus dedos no braço de Kyle e deixá-lo ir. Seria melhor para todo mundo dessa forma.

Não contava que essa criança imbecil fosse voltar correndo. E agora, Damien tinha um problema nas mãos.

-Entendo. - Kyle disse de forma vaga. - Você não quer que o seu _Mestre_ saiba que você deixou o bichinho de estimação dele escapar de braços cruzados.

-Quem é que chama ele assim? - Damien soltou uma risada defensiva, cruzando os braços.

-Eu não te ouço negar.

-Você contou ou não, caralho?!

-Não. - Ele tentou voltar sua atenção ao esboço do desenho, fingindo enxergar o que estava à sua frente. - Eu nem me lembrei disso, Damien.

-Ah, é mesmo? - O homem se agachou à sua frente, muito mais próximo do que Kyle gostaria que ele estivesse. Mas passara tempo o suficiente entre os vampiros para saber que não existia espaço pessoal. A mão magra de Damien abaixou seu caderno com uma gentileza assustadora, ao mesmo tempo em que ele deitava a cabeça de lado e erguia as sobrancelhas tão pretas. Kyle o encarou de volta por instinto, os olhos mais violentos do que pretendia, apertando o carvão entre os dedos. - O que você faz aqui, para começo de conversa? Porque me tranquilizaria saber que você não está planejando nenhuma idiotice.

Uma brisa gelada soprou sobre eles, anunciando o início da noite. Kyle já podia sentir o cheiro da chuva, apesar dos pingos terem diminuído. Seus olhos estacionaram sobre a mão de Damien durante sólidos cinco segundos, toda a raiva desaparecendo de seu rosto, dando lugar a outro tipo de coisa que Damien não identificou de imediato. Ele parecia calmo, até mesmo distraído. Observava os dedos longos, as unhas compridas e limpas do homem, o anel de ouro que ele usava. Ao erguer o olhar novamente, Kyle soltou um riso tão fraco que foi quase imperceptível.

-Você se lembra do dia em que o Craig colocou as mãos em mim? - Kyle perguntou com uma voz suave, quase um sussurro. Apontou com a cabeça em direção ao portão aberto que dava para o bosque. - Eu ainda me lembro em qual árvore foi. Ele disse que eu ainda tinha cheiro de humano, que queria me mostrar o que eu merecia. Você se lembra do que o Gregory fez com ele quando eu contei, Damien?

Verdade seja dita, Craig não chegou a realmente machucá-lo. Provavelmente não passou de uma ameaça vazia, um vampiro velho achando que conseguiria assustar um vampiro novo. Mas ao fim daquele dia, Craig Tucker perdeu o olho esquerdo. Ninguém fez muito mais do que apenas olhar torto para Kyle depois do incidente.

-Entendo. - Damien respondeu após uma longa pausa, umedecendo os lábios como se sentisse um gosto delicioso na boca. - Gregory não serve para ser seu homem, mas você não dispensa a proteção dele. - Retirou a mão do caderno de Kyle sem pressa, erguendo o indicador para ele, a unha tão longa que fazia uma curva. Parecia entretido de repente. Curioso, até. - Sabe de uma coisa? Não importa o quanto você tente se convencer de que é moralmente superior a todos nós, um garotinho bondoso que nunca quis ser vampiro… No fundo, você é exatamente como nós. Porque você tentou nos renegar e viu de perto a grande merda que é o mundo sem a sombra de Gregory sobre você, protegendo-o. Você sentiu falta dele, não sentiu? - Pela primeira vez, Damien não soava sarcástico. Não parecia falar para provocá-lo, dizia apenas o que era verdade para ele. Entretanto, havia malícia no sorriso e nos olhos, malícia que crescia conforme Damien fazia curiosas constatações em seu próprio cérebro, intrigado. - Você sentiu falta dele quando ficou lá fora todo sozinho e percebeu que ninguém mais nesse mundo te quer como ele.

-Quem disse que eu estava sozinho?

Damien separou os lábios como se fosse dar uma resposta, mostrando as presas afiadas que também lembravam a figura de uma serpente venenosa. A única coisa que saiu, entretanto, foi um riso forte de admiração.

-Você não tem mais cheiro de humano, Broflovski.

-Por Deus, Damien, deixe o pobre garoto em paz. - Uma voz feminina veio das moitas. Kyle se assustou ao perceber Wendy Testaburger se aproximando com uma imensa tesoura de jardinagem; geralmente, teria sentido a presença de alguém tão próximo muito antes. Mas a presença de Damien era tão intoxicante que se sobrepunha ao aroma dela, de forma que Kyle não sentiu nem mesmo a alusão de sua chegada. Também poderia ter relação com o fato de Wendy ser silenciosa feito um fantasma. O cheiro dela se mesclava ao das flores, Kyle notou assim que ela parou diante dos dois. Com a mão livre, erguia a barra do seu vestido bordô para que ele não roçasse na grama úmida.

Damien se levantou. Kyle percebeu que o homem fora tão pego de surpresa quanto ele. Agora, liberto da bolha de envolvimento de Damien, o ruivo se deu conta de como suas orelhas estavam quentes de raiva.

-Você é a cadela de guarda dele, Wends?

-Desaparece daqui. - Foi a resposta impaciente dela. Kyle sentia-se em meio a um pré-confronto entre dois leões, mas logo, Damien deu um simbólico passo para trás. Não era idiota.

-Apenas um conselho, Broflovski. - Ele disse. - Não pense que você pode entrar marchando aqui e proclamar de volta o que nunca foi seu. Você não é a rainha. Não mais. - Foram as últimas palavras que Damien deitou aos pés de Kyle, gélido de tão calmo, deixando uma pontinha de rancor transparecer. Cumprimentou Wendy com a cabeça antes de se afastar. A mulher continuava com os olhos atentos e o peito estufado enquanto assistia à silhueta de Damien ficando cada vez menor.

-Ele é um merda. Por nada nesse mundo eu sou capaz de entender o que faz Gregory mantê-lo tão perto. - Ela murmurou para o vento antes de olhar para Kyle com algo na face que se parecia com compaixão.

Ele não tentou argumentar que enxergava muito bem quais eram os lanços que uniam Damien e Gregory. Em vez disso, suspirou fundo e se deleitou da sensação de que a ameaça pior havia passado. O que era uma bobagem ilusória, mas ainda assim, Kyle tinha dificuldade em lutar contra o instinto de mostrar as presas e grunhir como um animal.

A presença de Wendy causava outro tipo de efeito. Não exatamente tranquilizador, mas de submissão. Porque na realidade, Wendy era muito mais forte que Damien e seu corpo parecia saber disso. Era uma das vampiras mais antigas daquele castelo, mais velha do que o próprio Gregory, de forma que até sua áurea parecia reluzir em um tom diferente, como se ela já não pertencesse mais àquele mundo.

-Eu não esperava ver você aqui. - Ela disse, afastando os cabelos negros da bochecha. - Está desenhando as rosas?

-Sim, para pintá-las depois. Não quero trazer o cavalete até aqui.

Wendy ofereceu um sorriso que lembrou Kyle de sua mãe. Sheila Broflovski havia morrido há treze anos, talvez mais, talvez menos. Não foi uma morte como ele e Wendy sofreram em algum momento; foi morte de verdade, aquela da qual não se volta. Kyle era grato por sua mãe ter sido abençoada por uma morte humana.

-Você é muito talentoso.

Ele mordia o dorso da mão, sem agradecer, os olhos colados no desenho. A chuva havia parado, como se Damien a tivesse levado embora consigo.

Wendy se sentou ao seu lado com alguma distância respeitável, descansando a tesoura de jardinagem na grama. Em tempos de tensão política e guerra, ela acreditava em nutrir as plantas, ajudar a vida a crescer, florescer alguma coisa. Todos os vampiros eram estéreis no corpo e na alma. Wendy estava grávida quando a transformaram no que era hoje. No que seria por toda a eternidade. A criança, como era natural, nunca chegou a vir ao mundo. Foi fruto de uma única noite com um marinheiro que pagou uma miséria para tê-la por uma noite, como faziam todos os homens que tocaram Wendy em sua vida humana. Foi Red quem sussurrou esses segredos obscenos ao ouvido de Kyle, e talvez nem fossem segredos, mas se parecia com algo que ele não deveria saber. Algo que não se deveria pensar sobre.

Quando morava antes no castelo, nunca se aproximou muito dela. Nem sequer gostava de encarar seus olhos de íris lilás, porque Wendy sempre olhava para ele como se enxergasse através da alma que Kyle nem tinha mais. Havia lendas sobre vampiros mais velhos desenvolverem poderes telecinéticos ou coisa do tipo.

-Seu nome é Kyle, não é?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo-se feito uma criança tímida.

-E você estava vivendo com os humanos, Kyle?

-O quê? Não… Já faz muito tempo que não.

Ela passou algum tempo em silêncio. Kyle tentou voltar a desenhar.

-É bem difícil no começo, não é? Quando as pessoas que você ama continuam vivas, existindo sem você. Já faz quase quinhentos anos que sou desse jeito e ainda me lembro tão bem dessa sensação. Mas passa. Você verá que passa. - Ela fez uma pausa. - Imagino que você esteja bem preocupado com seus amigos. Eles se juntaram à resistência?

Pelos próximos segundos, Kyle se perguntou se ela era realmente capaz de entrar na mente das pessoas ou apenas alguém particularmente sensível. Logo, ocorreu-lhe uma terceira (e mais provável) opção:

-Gregory contou-lhe sobre o que pedi a ele? - Kyle perguntou com cuidado, ainda sem ter certeza de se confiava nela ou não.

O tempo todo, pensava em Stan e Kenny. Cresceram cercados pelos muros altos do Orfanato Católico da Santa Cecília, tornaram-se homens juntos. Conheceram-se, os três, naquele lugar. Três meninos sem pais. Nenhum deles jamais foi adotado, especialmente porque as famílias sempre preferiam as crianças menores; de certa forma, havia conforto nisso. Assim, pelo menos, puderam ficar juntos. O irmão mais novo de Kyle, entretanto, foi levado por uma família de suecos que não teve problema em separá-los porque, afinal de contas, “eles não eram irmãos de verdade mesmo”.

A última vez que seus amigos o viram foi na praça central de Londres, seis anos atrás, em meio ao discurso público do Rei Balthazar, quando os movimentos de resistência ainda ferviam sob panos quentes, às escondidas, antes da guerra civil eclodir nas ruas. Eles eram três jovens humanos estúpidos, que pouco entendiam do mundo, nunca haviam segurado armas ou espadas, mas apesar disso, tinham muito fogo para lutar e pouca coisa a perder que não fosse uns aos outros. Até que um dia, em meio ao discurso do Rei, Kyle gritou em plena praça pública, com tanta força que os pulmões doeram: “ _Nós queremos a porra da sua cabeça_ ”.

Foi um momento idiota de descontrole, uma sentença que o perseguiria para o resto de sua vida e que, de alguma forma, trouxe-o a esse momento com Wendy. Kyle nunca se esqueceria do silêncio ensurdecedor que antecedeu o estouro de palmas e assobios. Nunca se esqueceria do terror nos olhos de Kenny, que batalhavam contra o sorriso orgulhoso, e mesmo que quinhentos anos se passassem, nunca se esqueceria do aperto da mão de Stan em torno de seu pulso, especialmente quando os guardas reais vieram arrancá-lo. Ainda podia ouvir a voz de Stan gritando seu nome.

Gregory assistia a tudo isso lá do alto, mas Kyle não sabia disso na época.

Isso tudo foi em uma vida passada, uma vida em que não conhecia Gregory de Yardale.

Sim, essa foi a última vez que seus amigos o viram. Não foi, entretanto, a última vez que Kyle os viu.

-Contou. - Wendy respondeu com simplicidade. - O que me deixou bastante curiosa. Sabe, Kyle, a verdade é que eu concordo com você. Não há forma de destronar o Rei sem que ao menos estabeleçamos um acordo com os humanos. Mas acontece que… Nós temos questões internas para lidar agora. - Kyle ficou surpreso pelo quando ela parecia ser honesta em suas palavras. Queria confiar em Wendy. Queria muito. Ela o olhou com ternura, como se observasse algum tipo de pássaro raro. Havia compaixão no lilás de seus olhos. Pena, talvez. Wendy enxergava nele uma criança forte que parecia carregar o peso do mundo nas costas. Não era justo. - Você é como uma lenda por aqui, sabia? Gregory sussurra seu nome pelos cantos. Isso deixa as pessoas inseguras, ansiosas, especialmente depois do período em que ele… Saiu do eixo.

Esse era um jeito interessante de colocar, Kyle pensou.

-Butters me contou um pouco sobre isso. - Disse baixinho.

-Assustou a todos nós. Mas isso não é culpa sua, apesar de muitos pensarem dessa forma. A questão é que apertar a mão dos humanos agora, especialmente por você estar aqui, certamente abalaria uma estrutura que já está fragilizada, entende? Os vampiros não querem isso. Eles não entenderiam, virariam contra o Gregory.

Era verdade que havia grupos rebeldes mais radicais, grupos que caçavam vampiros e exibiam suas cabeças como aviso. “Predadores têm que morrer”, Kyle não ouviu poucas vezes essa frase em sua vida humana. De certa forma, enquanto garoto, sentia-se protegido pelos radicais. Mas também não fazia ideia de que os próprios vampiros, secretamente, organizavam-se contra o Rei com o mesmo afinco. Cresceu para descobrir que nem todos os vampiros eram “predadores”, pois havia sangue sintético para alimentar a população geral, mas desde que o Rei se tornou um imortal, muitos vampiros se sentiram libertos de uma coleira simbólica. Não era mais crime matar pela fome. Muitos viam sangue sintético como um sinal de fraqueza. Sangue de animais, então, era visto como simplesmente nojento. Kyle não achava o gosto tão diferente assim.

No fim das contas, o muro (igualmente simbólico) entre as duas culturas era tão espesso e tão alto que ambos apenas alimentavam ideias terríveis e distorcidas um sobre o outro, sem realmente ter contato com a outra raça. Londres, enquanto capital, dividia-se por regiões para que vampiros e humanos não precisassem cruzar caminhos. Havia cidades inteiras dominadas apenas por vampiros, mais ao sul da Inglaterra, onde não havia tentação de sugar sangue da carne humana, enquanto o norte pertencia basicamente aos humanos, sempre com áreas mistas de conflito.

Apertando a língua contra a parte interna da bochecha, Kyle pensava sobre o fato de não haver muitas pessoas como ele. Vampiros novos eram bastante incomuns, visto que cada vampiro se tornava responsável por quem transformasse. Havia um forte senso de coletividade nesse sentido; era proibido deixar um dos seus para morrer de fome, sem saber caçar, sem entender os códigos e a cultura, rejeitado pelos humanos, sem ter para onde ir. Assim, a maioria esmagadora dos vampiros já estavam distantes demais do seu lado humano para compreendê-los.

Vampiros não odiavam humanos. Apenas olhavam para eles como humanos olham para ratos, criaturas pequenas e sujas e inúteis que não têm propósito de existir. Humanos, compreensivelmente, desprezavam vampiros como bestas descontroladas e perigosas que deveriam ser abatidas.

Kyle se sentia no topo desse muro, balançando entre os dois lados, desconectado de ambos, sem pertencer a lugar nenhum.

Diante do silêncio do rapaz, Wendy prosseguiu:

-É engraçado. Um belo dia, Gregory emergiu de seu quarto como se nada houvesse. Vestiu seu terno, apareceu no escritório com um sorriso largo e nenhum fio de cabelo fora do lugar. Perguntou o que nós estávamos fazendo lá, Damien e eu, como se nós não estivéssemos liderando o castelo há três meses enquanto ele arrancava os próprios cabelos e gemia o seu nome dia e noite. Até pensei que você tivesse voltado, mas não foi o caso. Nunca pude entender aquilo. Não foi gradual, sabe? Foi… Foi abrupto. Um dia ele estava deitado em uma banheira de sangue, tão apático que tive certeza de que ele estava morto, e no outro, ele estava… Bem.

Kyle franziu o nariz como se aquilo doesse. Havia um aperto entre suas costelas, ou dentro, uma ardência na garganta, uma secura na boca. Enxergou tão nitidamente o cadáver branco de Gregory sentado com a coluna ereta e os braços apoiados na borda da banheira de porcelana, imerso em sangue preto, o queixo levemente caído e os olhos bem abertos, revelando aquele azul, a coisa mais azul que existia. Kyle apertou os próprios olhos com as palmas das mãos sujas de carvão.

-Você está bem? - Wendy perguntou, pondo a mão delicada em seu ombro. Foi a primeira pessoa a perguntar isso desde o seu retorno. - Eu não quis chateá-lo.

-Não me chateou. - Ele mentiu.

 

 

A porta era grande. Grande e vermelha. E dupla também, com duas maçanetas redondas e douradas com detalhes floridos. Kyle a encarava há dois sólidos minutos sem se mover, uma imensa ansiedade crescendo em seu coração. Os dedos finos apertavam o tecido da calça branca que usava, os olhos se fechavam como se a porta fosse desaparecer quando ele separasse as pálpebras novamente. Mas isso nunca acontecia. Ele não esperava se sentir tão paralisado diante da perspectiva de entrar mais uma vez naquele quarto. O quarto de Gregory. A primeira parte do castelo que conheceu e, durante um bom tempo, a única. Foi ali que Kyle viveu sua transformação, atrás daquela porta vermelha, aprisionado e protegido, completamente fora de si. Nunca se lembraria daqueles dias em que seu corpo se transformava de dentro para fora, como um bebê depois se esquecerá das dores do nascimento. Lembrava-se, porém, e de forma muito mais nítida do que gostaria, de acordar naquela cama imensa e desconhecida, sem roupas, deitado contra o corpo de um homem que só vira uma vez antes. E aquele corpo era gelado, embora Kyle não pudesse sentir isso, pois o seu também era. Foi o momento mais aterrorizante de sua vida adulta, mais do que ser levado pelos guardas. Foi como acordar de um sono de cem anos e descobrir que sua vida havia sido roubada. Sua própria boca estava imunda de sangue quente e ele sabia que havia algo tremendamente errado em seu corpo, mas não sabia o quê, nem como foi parar ali, não sabia quem Gregory era e o que fizera com ele, mas sabia que o odiava.

O cheiro dele era extremamente agressivo, a coisa mais sexual e atraente que Kyle já sentiu em toda a sua curta vida, e essa foi a parte mais assustadora. Quase o entontecia de tão forte que era. E aquela aroma estava _nele_ , não estava apenas em sua pele, mas em sua carne, em seus cabelos, cobrindo-o por inteiro. De alguma forma, Kyle já sabia que esse tipo de coisa não saía nem com mil banhos. Sentia, desde aquele momento, que o veneno de Gregory estava dentro dele e eles estariam ligados enquanto vivessem. Sentia-se violado de formas que nem imaginou serem possíveis. Seus músculos estavam fracos demais para levantar, então Kyle rastejou para fora da cama aos berros e caiu no chão. Gregory (que estava vestido, ele fez questão de notar) o segurou pela nuca, como se fosse um cachorrinho, até que ele se acalmasse. E não houve escolha; não pela força física que Gregory aplicava, mas pela maneira com que pressionava o polegar em um músculo que deixou seu corpo em completo estado de submissão. Nu, ofegante, apavorado. Foi o momento mais humilhante de sua vida.

É verdade que Gregory não o manteve em seu quarto uma vez que Kyle recuperou sua consciência. Deu a ele a ilusão de um espaço próprio, o quarto em que Kyle dormia até hoje.

Respirando fundo, bateu à porta três vezes.

Já fazia duas semanas que havia voltado e Gregory, surpreendentemente, estava deixando-o em paz. Não o procurou uma vez sequer depois do primeiro encontro. O que era bom e ruim. Bom, porque era isso que Kyle queria para começo de conversa. Ruim, porque isso o obrigava a tomar a iniciativa de falar com ele para que seu retorno significasse alguma coisa. Repetia mentalmente o relato de Wendy sobre a melhora súbita de Gregory, como se Kyle nunca tivesse existido, e perguntou-se tantas vezes se ainda significava alguma coisa para aquele homem. Caso a resposta fosse “não”, importava-se? Foi tomado por uma imensa sensação de impotência. Não queria acreditar que sua capacidade de fazer qualquer coisa estivesse atrelada aos sentimentos que Gregory nutria por ele.

-Entre. - A voz familiar veio do outro lado da porta.

Quando Kyle a abriu, fazendo força para empurrar o peso, deparou-se com um espaço intocado pelo tempo. Havia uma saleta antes da área íntima do quarto, separada por uma cortina transparente da qual ainda se podia enxergar a cama. Nessa saleta havia um divã bordô, diversas estantes carregadas de livros, um lustre preto, almofadas para aconchego, estas muito grandes e revestidas por capas de seda, espalhadas pelo chão. As paredes eram painéis escuros com adornos dourados. Mas Kyle não olhou para o lustre. Não olhou para os livros, ou para as almofadas, nem para as duas grandes pinturas que quase tomavam conta de duas paredes inteiras, bloqueando a única janela. O que prendeu a atenção de Kyle foi Gregory sentado sobre o divã com todos os botões de sua camisa branca abertos, os cabelos loiros mais bagunçados do que de costume, uma mulher em seu colo. Não a reconheceu. Ela tinha a pele escura e os cabelos quase pretos, levemente ondulados caindo sobre os ombros, os seios à mostra por não usar mais a parte de cima do vestido, a saia levantada o bastante para mostrar as coxas, a mão de Gregory repousada sobre uma delas. Seus olhos eram terrivelmente verdes.

Kyle desviou o olhar e se virou de lado imediatamente, ainda segurando a maçaneta. Pensou em sair sem dizer nada, mas as pernas não se moveram.

Gregory tinha o rosto mergulhado no longo pescoço da mulher, espiando a figura na porta de canto e com desinteresse antes de perceber de quem se tratava.

-Kyle. - Era impossível dizer se aquela voz revelava tesão, curiosidade ou surpresa. Não parecia desdém. Mas Kyle não tentou olhá-lo para descobrir.

-Desculpe. - Ele disse, sentindo o rosto querente. Se tivesse acabado de se alimentar, estaria ruborizado. Deus, como detestava aquele lugar imundo onde ninguém tinha vergonha de nada. Que inferno. - Eu volto em uma outra hora.

-Não há necessidade. - Kyle podia _ouvir_ o sorriso satisfeito na voz dele. Gregory deu um tapa leve na coxa da moça. - Jessie está de saída. Não está, Jessie?

Havia uma ordem implícita que a fez suspirar irritada, mas não se atreveu a questionar. Levantou0se, vestiu a parte de cima do vestido marrom sem fechar os botões, catou os sapatos do chão, mas não os calçou. Lançou um olhar frígido na direção de Kyle enquanto passava por ele, ajeitando os seios, segurando os sapatos embaixo do braço. Kyle mantinha a cabeça baixa e pegou apenas um relance dos olhos verdes dela. Era uma mulher cheirosa, ele notou. Havia fios de cabelo grudados em seu rosto por conta do suor. Saiu sem fechar a porta.

-Você não tinha que fazer isso. - Kyle disse sem motivo, pois não se sentia mal de verdade.

-Entre.

Kyle apenas o observou com cautela. Gregory se levantou, o peito e o abdômen aparecendo na abertura da camisa fina, as mangas enroladas até a metade dos braços. Foi servir o sangue em uma taça de cristal para ele. Kyle se esqueceu de respirar - e, felizmente, não era necessário – enquanto fechava a porta, nervoso de repente, mas evitando alimentar aquela inquietação porque Gregory era capaz de cheirar tudo o que ele sentisse.

-Preciso dizer, eu estou um pouco surpreso. - Gregory falou enquanto esticava o braço para entregar-lhe a taça. Kyle se sentiu na beirada do divã, segurando-a sem beber. - Você está confortável? Com o quarto, digo. Faltou alguma coisa?

-Não, eu… É sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar, na verdade.

Gregory continuava de pé, observando-o de canto, preenchendo a própria taça até a boca. Esperou em silêncio que ele continuasse, não soltando mais do que um gemido baixo de compreensão, os olhos iluminados de repente. Aproximou a taça dos lábios, mas não encostou-a, observando o outro com fascinação. Tinha as pupilas dilatadas pelo cheiro de sangue fresco e, mais ainda, pelo cheiro quente que Kyle emanava. Cheiro de outono, de chuva e terra molhada, de folhas, de bolo recém-assado, cheiro de algo doce, mas não doce demais. Gregory aproximou os dedos dos lábios e roçou-os pela região logo embaixo do nariz, sem tirar os olhos dele, mas Kyle não percebeu. Encarava os próprios joelhos.

-Eu não sabia exatamente o que aconteceria quando eu voltasse. Não fazia ideia. Então, eu cheguei aqui e… Você me devolveu meu quarto, repôs meus pincéis, transformou meu amigo em meu… Servente, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E mais do que tudo isso, você me deixou em paz. Não me procurou nenhuma vez sequer, não tentou… Tomar nada de mim. - Kyle umedeceu os lábios, tentado a beber o sangue grosso aprisionado no cristal que segurava. - E eu preciso saber qual é o preço disso, Gregory. Eu sei que há um preço. Então, por favor, me diga qual é para eu saber se posso pagar.

Gregory soltou um riso fraco. Tinha a mão apoiada na mesa que sustentava as garrafas de cristal, parecendo tão relaxado como poucas vezes Kyle viu antes. Assentiu devagar, entornando o sangue da taça em um gole demorado. Riu novamente, lambendo o sangue dos lábios, fitando o outro com olhos carregados por ternura. Ternura? Não era uma ternura carinhosa, era… Kyle não sabia dizer. Mas ser olhado daquela forma fez com que se sentisse pequeno e idiota.

-É sério. - O ruivo disse, colocando sua taça no chão, ao lado de seu pé. - Eu fugi. Você mesmo disse, _eu te deixei_ , e agora é isso?! É só voltar e você me recebe assim, acolhe-me sob o seu teto, como se nada tivesse acontecido? Eu não consigo acreditar nisso.

-Estar aqui não é mais castigo suficiente para você?

Kyle franziu as sobrancelhas, perdendo todas as palavras que gostaria de dizer diante daquela pergunta tão simples.

-O que isso quer dizer?

-Sabe, Raposinha. - Gregory bebeu todo o sangue da taça antes de prosseguir, passando o dedo indicador por dentro do cristal para raspar o sangue espesso que sobrou. - Até quando eu faço exatamente o que você quer, você arruma um jeito de ficar furioso comigo. - Ao terminar de falar, Gregory chupou o sangue do próprio dedo e colocou a taça vazia sobre a mesa. - Assim fica difícil.

-Você não sabe absolutamente nada sobre o que eu quero.

-Ah, é? - Ele começou a se aproximar do divã novamente. Kyle endireitou as costas, fechando os punhos que descansavam sobre as coxas. Parado próximo a ele, ainda de pé, Gregory cruzou os braços com um sorriso curioso. - E o que você quer?

-Muitas coisas. _Muitas coisas_ além de alguns pincéis e não ser incomodado.

-Estou ouvindo.

Kyle ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, pressionando os lábios, porque para ser honesto, não fazia ideia do que dizer. Havia falado por puro impulso. Descansou a lombar contra o encosto baixo do divã de veludo, cruzando as pernas. Gregory continuou esperando com o sorriso mais irritante estampado em seu rosto.

-Eu quero um cavalo. - Disse, por fim.

Gregory levantou uma sobrancelha, mas a expressão não se alterou.

-Você quer um cavalo?

-Quero sim. E quero ver o mar. E quero visitar o túmulo de minha mãe, também. Quero muitas coisas.

-Estou vendo. - Ele respondeu com um riso baixo, sentando-se ao lado de Kyle finalmente. Olhou-o de canto, com interesse, enquanto Kyle esperava por alguma reação com o queixo levantado. Virou o tronco de frente para Gregory sem perceber, segurando o encosto com a mão direita. - Não há nada nessa sua lista que eu não possa dar, você sabe disso.

-Até o cavalo?

Gregory encolheu os ombros.

-Não vejo porque não.

Kyle podia sentir o tom de deboche que havia nas entrelinhas, tão sutil que poderia passar despercebido por alguém que não conhecesse Gregory tão bem quanto ele. Isso não era motivo de orgulho. Kyle se sentou propriamente para encará-lo, agora as pernas dobradas sobre o divã e o tronco inteiro virado de frente, uma hesitação nos lábios trêmulos por se perceber mais à vontade do que pretendia naquele lugar.

Talvez isso fosse bom. Era o que precisava ser feito.

Inclinando-se poucos centímetros para frente, Kyle perguntou em uma voz macia:

-E o que _você_ quer, Gregory?

As presas roçavam de leve pelo lábio inferior enquanto uma expressão intrigada tomava conta do rosto dele, aquele rosto que parecia ter sido esculpido em mármore gelado e sem vida. Seus olhos, no entanto, pareciam tão vivos. Tão azuis. Tão brilhantes. Olhando assim de perto, era possível enxergar a sutil mancha de verde em suas íris, bem ao redor das pupilas negras. Não estavam próximos o bastante para que Kyle se sentisse desconfortável, mas dançavam muito perto desse território quando Gregory também se inclinou para perto dele, alargando o sorriso honesto, sussurrando sem perder o contato visual por nem um segundo:

-Eu quero _você_.

Seu rosto e sua voz revelavam que Gregory estava apenas brincando com ele, tentando assustá-lo talvez, mas Kyle havia se preparado para isso. Assentiu devagar com a cabeça, deitando-a um pouco de lado enquanto observava o tronco do homem, um medalhão que ele carregava em volta do pescoço, a maneira como o tecido branco e delicado abraçava a sua forma, as cicatrizes que Kyle sabia que estavam ali debaixo. Por fim, deu uma última olhada nas coxas dele, cobertas pelo tecido preto da calça, antes de retornar ao seu rosto.

-E eu quero que você fale com os humanos sobre um acordo.

-Eu sei que quer. - Ele respondeu sem hesitar, calmamente, como se já esperasse por isso.

-Não lhe parece justo? - Kyle prosseguiu. - Uma troca. Eu consigo algo que eu quero, você consegue algo que você quer.

Finalmente, Kyle conseguiu arrancar dele uma reação de despreparo. Uma pequena ruga apareceu entre as sobrancelhas loiras dele, enquanto o sorriso se desfazia. Não completamente, ainda brincando em seus lábios, mas muito menor agora, revelando alguma tensão.

-Do que você está falando, Kyle? - Foi provavelmente a primeira coisa séria que disse.

-Você pode me ter.

Ele não moveu um músculo. Esse foi o momento em que Kyle começou a ficar nervoso. Sentiu a necessidade de desviar o olhar, roçando os seus dedos uns nos outros por não saber exatamente o que fazer com as mãos, a boca salivando pelo sangue que havia rejeitado. Mesmo assim, tentou manter-se firme. E Gregory o observava com os olhos estreitos e a boca reta, nada que revelasse choque ou graça.

-Deixe-me entender isso. - Enfim disse, cruzando as pernas. - Você está propondo se prostituir por um acordo político?

-Coloque nos termos que melhor lhe couberem, isso não me importa.

Algo parecido com um riso tentou escapar dos lábios do loiro, mas não obteve sucesso. Agora, ele passava os dedos compridos pelo próprio maxilar, parecendo mais curioso do que qualquer outra coisa. Não esperou muito tempo para se aproximar mais, embora não o bastante para que suas coxas se tocassem.

-Está bem. - Disse com simplicidade.

-Está bem?

-É.

Kyle não piscou. Se o sangue correndo em suas veias já não fosse sangue morto, teria congelado ali mesmo. Suas mãos pararam de se mover, repousadas sobre seus joelhos. Seu olhar caiu de repente, o coração batendo com força em suas orelhas, a aflição transbordando em seu rosto. Não teve coragem de encarar Gregory pelos próximos instantes, os ouvidos atentos a qualquer mínimo movimento do outro. E logo, veio. Aquela mão leve colocando seus cachos atrás da orelha, as pontas dos dedos roçando pelo seu couro cabeludo em um carinho tão suave que parecia deixá-lo em carne viva, se é que tal coisa fazia sentido. Logo, Gregory soltou um riso fraco, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Céus, você não acha que eu estou falando sério, não é? - Perguntou, o que fez Kyle imediatamente recuar do seu toque e se afastar alguns centímetros dele.

-E como eu poderia saber? - Perguntou de volta, irritado de repente.

-Porque não é isso que eu quero.

Isso fez com que o ruivo voltasse a encará-lo, os olhos quase arregalados, não sabe-se ao certo de quê. Vergonha, indignação, ojeriza, ódio. Ou alguma outra coisa.

-Eu não sou o que você quer?

-É. É claro que é. Mas não foi isso que você me ofereceu. - Gregory queria se aproximar dele mais uma vez, roçar as costas da mão por aquela bochecha macia, mas Kyle parecia acuado na beirada do divã como um bicho ferido. Então, ao contrário, o homem se afastou um pouco mais. - Eu gostaria de entender se você só ofereceu essa bobagem por saber que eu jamais aceitaria, ou se… Se realmente acredita que eu diria sim a uma coisa dessas. - Ele riu um pouco, sabendo que isso provavelmente deixaria Kyle mais chateado, mas não pôde evitar. O ruivo pegou a taça de sangue do chão e a bebeu em um gole só enquanto escutava. - Pelo inferno, Kyle, há tantas coisas que você poderia ter sem pagar preço algum. Tantas coisas que você nem pode alcançar ainda. Tantas coisas que eu ficaria tão feliz em lhe dar, em entregar aos seus pés, mas você não deseja isso. Posso te trancar em meu quarto, oferecer todos os cavalos do mundo, oferecer o meu próprio coração pulsante, - inconscientemente, Gregory pressionou as costas dos dedos dobrados contra o peito. - e ainda assim, nada disso faria você me querer.

Kyle não sabia porque crescia uma vontade tão forte em sua mão de atirar aquela taça maldita contra o chão até que ela se quebrasse em milhares de pedaços. Mas a vontade veio, explodiu dentro dele, como se não controlasse sua própria mão. O estrondo do cristal se quebrando não fez Gregory mover um músculo, mas seus olhos se tornaram mais piedosos de repente.

-Eu te odeio. - Kyle murmurou quase sem separar os lábios, agora de pé, inclinando-se para perto dele apenas para cuspir as palavras de forma lenta e gutural, antes de sair marchando em direção à porta, esmagando os pedaços de cristais com seus pés descalços. Não sentiu os cortes que fizeram na pele, não percebeu o rastro de sangue que deixou para trás, concentrado apenas em alcançar a porta.

Mas veio aquela mão em torno de seu braço, aquela mão que sempre viria, independente de qualquer coisa, que o puxaria sempre contra o corpo do homem que o seguiria ao fim do mundo e o que houver além, que nunca o deixaria ir. Gregory o puxou com tanta força que Kyle sentiu seu braço sendo arrancado a qualquer segundo, colidindo contra o peito dele e empurrando-o logo em seguida, mas aquela mão de unhas longas tocou sua nuca da forma mais delicada. O ruivo apertou os olhos, sugando o ar pela boca e pelas narinas, sentindo vontade de chorar pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sem saber porquê. E não chorou. Não o faria na frente dele. Ao abrir os olhos, encontrou o rosto de um homem quase desesperado. Foi isso que o trouxe de volta a si mesmo. Gregory inclinou-se para frente e permitiu que sua testa tocasse a de Kyle, apertando os olhos fechados com força, os dedos subindo pelos fios crespos de cabelo vermelho, a palma agora segurando-o com força pela nuca. A outra mão não ousou tocá-lo.

-Não me importa. - Gregory murmurou. Seus olhos azuis se abriram de forma que assustou Kyle por estarem tão perto. Eles pisavam sobre milhares de cacos de cristal. - Não me importa que me odeie, não me importa merda nenhuma. - Ele sussurrava como se rezasse. - Eu estarei aqui.

Kyle o empurrou mais uma vez, com força, e desta, Gregory o deixou ir.


	4. Filhos da noite

Em sua terceira semana no castelo, Kyle começou a ver a sombra. No início, não passava de um vulto no canto dos olhos enquanto desenhava ou lia O Conde de Monte Cristo no jardim, vindo sempre da bosque. Não deu tanta importância à inquietude toda vez que aquele vulto passava, pelo menos até começar a cultivar a sensação de que estava sendo observado. Erguia os olhos do papel e escaneava toda a área em torno das árvores, buscando encontrar o par de olhos que estava sempre sobre ele, mas nunca havia ninguém. Por algum motivo, isso não provocava medo, apenas aflição.

Nos próximos dias, Kyle optou pelo refúgio da biblioteca do castelo. O lugar estava sempre vazio em comparação aos outros cômodos, com exceção de um garoto chamado Firkle, que nunca falava nada e era responsável por organizar os livros. Não era realmente um “garoto”, é claro, tinha um século de vida a mais do que o próprio Kyle. Mas fora transformado com dez anos de idade. Tinha a pele assustadoramente branca e olheiras roxas e profundas. Kyle não gostava de cruzar com aquela figura na solidão da biblioteca; aquele menino andava sempre corcunda e o encarava em silêncio com seus enormes olhos pretos de um homem de cem anos que já vira todo tipo de barbaridade, era perturbador. De qualquer forma, o lugar valia a pena. Era a maior biblioteca que Kyle já conheceu em sua vida, muito maior do que aquela que havia no orfanato, com prateleiras tão altas que tomavam conta de dois ou três andares. Poderia se perder lá dentro por horas. Encontrava Wendy entre os livros com alguma frequência. Raramente conversavam, mas trocavam sorrisos fracos e ela o cumprimentava com a cabeça.

Apesar do tamanho do local, a biblioteca não tinha um aspecto de local público; ainda se parecia com uma casa, íntima e aconchegante. Kyle sempre se lembraria do momento em que estava sentado com as pernas dobradas sobre a poltrona azul-marinho próxima à lareira, embora não houvesse fogo aceso. Lá fora, a primavera ainda era gelada e escura. Mas dentro do castelo, Kyle encontrava um conforto com o qual sequer poderia sonhar dormindo nos casarões abandonados. Naquela noite, em especial, decidiu iniciar a leitura de Drácula; era sempre curiosa a forma com que humanos retratavam vampiros em sua literatura, tão fantasioso e distante da realidade, mas ainda assim, havia algo de coerente naquele livro. Kyle estava entretido pelo personagem de Jonathan Harker chegando ao castelo do Conde Drácula, percebendo que a carruagem que o levava fora seguida por lobos. Kyle esfregou a região em torno da boca com a palma aberta, estreitando os olhos enquanto lia. O uivado dos lobos era como música aos ouvidos do Conde, que se referiu a eles afetuosamente como “filhos da noite”, seus caçadores leais que respondem ao comando dele. Kyle umedeceu os lábios devagar, segurando o livro com ambas mãos, sua mente formando as imagens de caninos imensos correndo habilidosamente pela floresta como se fizessem parte dela.

Foi então que seus olhos verdes desviaram das páginas do livro.

Como um raio atingindo uma árvore, Kyle fechou o livro bruscamente, sem preocupação de marcar a página onde havia parado. Drácula ficou para trás.

Esbarrou em um rapaz desconhecido logo na saída da biblioteca, mas não parou para se desculpar. Não gostava de fazer contato visual com aquelas pessoas. E correu. Correu escada acima para sair da região subterrânea e alcançar o térreo, então correu pelo longo salão até chegar ao corredor, então correu pelo corredor até o salão de chá (o que era uma bobagem, vampiros nunca bebiam chá) e puxou a porta dupla pesada para chegar ao pátio no quintal dos fundos. E correu ainda mais rápido para atravessar logo aquele maldito jardim gigantesco e atravessar o portão para o bosque, agora já sem fôlego, o coração querendo bater acelerado. Kyle sabia que seu corpo não precisava de ar, e o cansaço ainda era mais psicológico do que qualquer outra coisa, mas parecia real. Parecia tão real que, nessas horas, ele quase se esquecia de que não era humano.

Parou de correr apenas quando chegou ao bosque. Apoiou as mãos nas próprias coxas e se inclinou para frente, sentindo o ar gelado em sua pele. Apertou os olhos, sugando o ar pela boca em um gemido baixo antes de começar a olhar em volta. Estava escuro, o que o ajudava a enxergar muito bem. Kyle deu uma volta em torno do próprio corpo, analisando o território, procurando através das árvores. Os pés descalços faziam barulho ao esmagar a grama sob seu peso.

-Christophe?! - Gritou para o nada absoluto.

Esperou.

-É você? - Gritou novamente, agora ouvindo a aflição em sua própria voz, convencendo-se de que aquela era uma tentativa patética e desesperada. No entanto, não se moveu. Seus ouvidos continuaram abertos para a mais remota possibilidade de uma resposta. Captou o som dos pássaros noturnos sobre as árvores. Olhou para cima, enxergando a silhueta dos galhos tortos e a lua gigantesca no céu. - Por favor. - Murmurou tão baixinho que nem mesmo os pássaros puderam ouvi-lo, sentindo-se mais sozinho do que nunca. Não sabia pelo que estava pedindo.

 

Três dias depois, enquanto conversava com Butters no jardim, sentados em um banco de pedra próximo a uma das estátuas, Kyle viu a silhueta do lobo. Foi mais definido que um vulto, pois o animal esteve parado entre as árvores durante bastante tempo antes de ser percebido. Kyle se levantou de imediato. Butters alternou o olhar entre Kyle e o bosque, mas não enxergou nada fora do comum.

-O que houve? - Perguntou.

Assim que o lobo foi visto, correu para dentro da floresta. Kyle correu atrás. Estava distante demais para alcançá-lo, debilitado pela dor no peito ao saber que, embora não estivesse enlouquecendo, o animal não queria se aproximar dele. Talvez fosse a presença de Butters. Correu quase dez metros antes de parar, perdendo o lobo de vista completamente. Deixou escapar um suspiro irritado, apertando os olhos. Merda.

-Kyle! - Butters chamou de longe. Por um segundo, Kyle sentiu vontade de gritar com ele. A vontade passou assim que se virou furiosamente e o viu parado de pé, as canelas finas de um garoto tão jovem, o rosto carregado por preocupação. Não era culpa de Butters. Tentou manter isso em mente ao retornar.

Caminhou toda a distância do gramado a passos lentos porque seu corpo parecia mais pesado agora. Listou mentalmente todas as razões que Christophe poderia ter para estar ali, e ao mesmo tempo, todas as razões que poderia ter para _não querer_ falar com ele. Que diabos ele estava fazendo ali? Era ele. Kyle não tinha dúvidas. Reconheceria aquela forma peluda e gigantesca em qualquer lugar, a habilidade com que ele se movia entre as árvores, beirando a invisibilidade. Foi então que ocorreu ao ruivo um pensamento: se Christophe foi visto, é porque quis ser.

-Butters. - Chamou ao se aproximar. O garoto apertava os nódulos de uma mão com os dedos da outra, erguendo as sobrancelhas atentamente assim que ouviu seu nome. Tinha os olhos arregalados, o que era normal para ele. - Eu preciso de carne.

Butters era transparente demais para disfarçar qualquer sentimento. Franziu o cenho e separou os lábios, mas policiou-se por isso no instante seguinte, temendo ser indelicado.

-Perdão, senhor?

-Carne. Pode ser crua, não importa. É até melhor que seja. Acha que pode conseguir isso para mim?

-Ahn. Eu não… Eu não trabalho na cozinha, senhor, mas posso perguntar. Está com algum desejo incomum?

-Não. - Foi a resposta suave do ruivo enquanto se virava para olhar as árvores imóveis do bosque. Havia dor em seus olhos. Saudade, talvez. - Ficarei muito grato se conseguir.

 

A cozinha do castelo continuava a funcionar como se fosse habitado por humanos. A comida bem preparada foi um dos poucos confortos que Kyle encontrou naquele lugar quando foi transformado; não havia qualquer necessidade orgânica de comer comida sólida, mas muitos vampiros o faziam pelo mesmo motivo que ainda respiravam: porque havia prazer nisso. Butters não encontrou dificuldades em passar a mão nos dois pedaços de pernil de cordeiro que trazia em um saco de pano embaixo de seu braço. Isto é, porque o chefe de cozinha, Trent Boyentt, não o percebeu. Butters tinha medo dele, um dos maiores vampiros que já conheceu, sempre com um facão imenso em sua mão.

Bateu à porta de Kyle duas vezes e expôs a carne crua com um sorriso orgulhoso. Kyle sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, mas não o fez. Antes de qualquer coisa, perguntou:

-Isso não é carne humana, é?

-O quê? Ah. Não, senhor, é cordeiro.

Havia rumores sobre vampiros na América do Sul que supostamente devoravam os órgãos de suas vítimas. Kyle gostaria de dizer que jamais faria algo assim, mas a verdade era que pouco restava da sua racionalidade quando havia cheiro de sangue envolvido. Não era uma prática comum na Europa. Tentando afastar tais pensamentos, ele tomou o saco da mão de Butters. Havia uma mancha de sangue se formando no fundo do saco. Aquilo o entontecia.

-Obrigado, Butters.

-Posso perguntar o que o senhor pretende fazer com isso? - A pergunta veio em uma voz tímida, curiosa.

Parte de Kyle desejava poder contar mais coisas a Butters. Ele era bondoso, leal e algo a respeito de sua presença sempre fez com que Kyle se sentisse melhor, talvez por Butters ser um dos únicos vampiros que parecia nunca ter perdido seu calor. Queria confiar nele, pois sabia em seu coração que Butters jamais faria algo que pudesse machucá-lo. Mas não importava o quanto quisesse explicar, as palavras não saíam. Porque Christophe foi, durante tanto tempo, a única pessoa – o único _ser_ – que Kyle teve para conversar. Não era uma relação de muitas palavras. Falar sobre ele era como falar sobre uma alucinação, algo que Kyle jamais teve certeza de que era real. Mesmo agora, ele parecia ser um sonho. Assim como os seus amigos, as pessoas que Kyle mais amou em vida, que continuava a amar em sua morte.

-Tudo bem. - Butters interrompeu seus pensamentos como uma voz doce, lendo em sua face tudo aquilo que Kyle não queria dizer. Sorriu. Kyle tentou sorrir de volta, mas não conseguiu muito mais do que erguer apenas um canto dos lábios. - Fico tão feliz em poder ser útil ao senhor.

Parte de Kyle quis abraçá-lo. Deus, como fazia tempo que não abraçava ninguém. Mas não moveu um músculo enquanto o garoto se curvava brevemente e deixava seu quarto.

 

Deixou os dois pedaços de carne crua e vermelha ao pé de uma árvore de raízes grossas no bosque, tão grossas que saíam da terra. Olhou em volta, procurando por qualquer sombra ou presença que indicasse que não estava sozinho, mas não houve nada.

Voltou na noite seguinte. A carne estava intocada. Kyle esmurrou a árvore.

A mais de cem metros, o lobo o observava. Seu pelo escuro se mesclava à noite, seus olhos castanho esverdeados reluziam como os de um humano. Kyle não o percebeu naquela noite.

 

Não conseguiu dormir durante o dia. Percebeu-se rolando de um lado para o outro na cama, ouvindo a chuva forte que caía lá fora. Por vez ou outra, trovões estouravam no céu. E Kyle não conseguia parar de pensar. Talvez Christophe não tivesse aparecido, ou talvez… Talvez ele não estivesse acostumado com aquele tipo de carne. Durante todo o dia, Kyle pensou em outra alternativa para fazê-lo se aproximar. Em certo ponto, começou a sentir raiva dele por não facilitar as coisas. Mas isso não o surpreendia. Christophe nunca quis facilitar nada em toda a sua vida.

Ao anoitecer, Kyle estava decidido. Durante seus primeiros dias fora da morada de Gregory, Kyle não fazia ideia de como se alimentar sozinho. Foi o lobo que caçou pequenos animais e os matou para que Kyle não morresse de fome. Ele jamais se esqueceria do gosto amargo de sangue de rato, e o quanto o de gambá foi surpreendentemente doce. Talvez essa fosse a resposta. Talvez fosse o momento de retribuir o favor.

 

Não queria envolver Butters em seus assuntos mais do que já havia envolvido. Precisava fazê-lo sozinho. No próximo entardecer, que estava bastante alaranjado, Kyle saiu em busca de todos os frutos silvestres que pôde encontrar. Não havia onde guardá-los, então apenas os colocou no bolso do casaco azul acinzentado que vestia, grande demais para o seu corpo, as mangas engolindo até a metade de suas mãos. Trazia consigo um canivete que encontrou no lixo há mais de três anos, um objeto de extrema utilidade quando se vive na rua; o cabo era de madeira com detalhes dourados e alguma palavra em espanhol que ele não conhecia.

Os raios de sol penetravam a grossa camada de nuvens que sempre cobria a cidade de Londres, o que doía em seus olhos, mas logo a noite cairia. Esse era o melhor horário para se pegar uma lebre, pela sua experiência. Kyle caminhava pela parte mais profunda do bosque, esmagando folhas secas e pequenos galhos no chão. Fiscalizava o solo em busca de um galho decente que pudesse usar, nem fino e nem grosso demais, firme e flexível. Optou por arrancar o galho de uma árvore que parecia prestes a cair, apoiando o pé no tronco para puxar com mais força. Realizar tarefas simples como esta eram muito mais difíceis quando ele ainda era humano, podia se lembrar.

Sentou-se sobre um tronco caído, as coxas separadas e o galho de árvore entre elas. Retirou do bolso o canivete e os frutos, deixando-os ao seu lado sobre a superfície áspera do tronco. Quebrou as ramificações do galho, uma por uma, até restar somente a estrutura de base. Com isso, começou a afiar a ponta do galho com a lâmina do canivete, arrancando pequenas lascas que caíam ao chão. Kyle trabalhava em silêncio, mordendo o lábio inferior sem perceber, os olhos estreitos e o rosto muito próximo à ponta do galho.

-O que você está fazendo? - A voz familiar surgiu do nada absoluto.

Kyle estava de pé em menos de um segundo, os pés escorregando para trás nas folhas que cobriam o solo, uma arfada de susto escapando de seus lábios sem que ele pudesse pensar em alguma reação. Gregory estava parado casualmente ao lado de uma árvore, as mãos escondidas nos bolsos do casaco cor de chumbo que usava, o tecido grosso descendo até a altura dos joelhos, duas fileiras de botões fechados na frente. Parecia ainda mais branco à luz do dia. Deitou a cabeça de lado e riu pela maneira com que Kyle segurava aquele galho como se pretendesse matar alguém com isso.

-Como diabos você chegou aqui?! Eu não ouvi passos!

-Você estava concentrado.

Kyle o olhou com desprezo antes de abaixar o galho e o canivete, tentando convencer seu próprio corpo de que ele não estava em perigo. Se é que isso era verdade. Franziu as sobrancelhas e deu as costas a ele para se sentar sobre o tronco novamente, tentando recuperar a firmeza nas mãos. Gregory deu a volta no tronco sem pressa, passando os olhos pela paisagem antes de voltar a atenção ao menino ruivo, deixando um sorriso sutil nascer em seus lábios ao observar a forma selvagem que aqueles cabelos vermelhos tomavam ao ar livre. A cor também ficava tão bonita ao entardecer.

-Seus reflexos ficam mais lentos durante o dia. Você não deveria estar aqui fora.

-Não é mais dia. - Kyle respondeu distraído, abanando com a mão que segurava o canivete. - Vá embora, estou ocupado.

-E com o quê, exatamente?

-Não é da sua conta.

Gregory ergueu as sobrancelhas antes de assentir como se fosse uma resposta justa, retirando as mãos dos bolsos para cruzar os braços. Kyle continuou a afiar a ponta do galho como se ele não estivesse ali.

-Posso saber por que você anda deixando carne crua pela minha propriedade?

-“Sua propriedade”, pff. - Kyle ergueu os olhos para ele por um breve momento, apertando o cabo do canivete em sua palma. Estava desconcentrado demais para fazer isso agora. Ótimo. Gregory deveria ter algum prazer mórbido em estragar tudo. - Como você sabe sobre isso, afinal?

- _Isso_ não é da sua conta. - Ele respondeu com um sorriso abertamente sacana no rosto.

Kyle grunhiu.

-Me deixe em paz, você vai assustar todas as lebres!

-As… As lebres? - Gregory olhou em volta. Por um momento, Kyle não soube identificar se havia deboche em sua voz ou não. - É por isso que você está afiando isso aí? Você quer fazer uma lança para caçar lebres?

Aí estava o deboche. Kyle não teve dúvida. Interrompeu o movimento do canivete, virou o galho rapidamente para fincá-lo na terra e se ergueu, a lâmina ainda em sua mão, aproximando-se do homem de maneira furiosa. Às vezes, esquecia-se do quão alto ele era. Odiava a forma com que Gregory sempre abaixava um pouco o rosto para encará-lo quando Kyle se aproximava.

-O que você quer aqui?! Além de me infernizar.

O loiro se inclinou alguns centímetros para frente, respondendo com um sorriso entretido:

-Saber o que você está aprontando.

Durante alguns segundos, eles apenas se olharam. Gregory esperava com o rosto calmo, paciente, enquanto Kyle o encarava com a expressão fechada, como se isso fosse fazer com que ele desaparecesse. Erguendo um pouco o queixo e passando a língua pelos lábios, Kyle guardou o canivete no bolso largo do casaco e cruzou os braços, parecendo pensativo.

-Se eu contar, você vai embora?

-Se você contar, talvez eu até mostre como se pega uma lebre de verdade.

-Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. - Kyle deu um passo instintivo para trás, visivelmente ofendido. - Eu sei como caçar. O meu sangue não veio em garrafas de cristal nos últimos cinco anos, sabia?

Por um momento, Kyle não soube identificar o que significava aquele brilho nos olhos azuis do outro. Esperava encontrar raiva, algum tipo de indignação, mas não havia nada disso. Era com orgulho que Gregory o olhava. A maneira com que suas presas afiadas apareciam entre os lábios provocava calafrios na espinha do ruivo.

-Justo. - Respondeu sem fazer mais promessas.

Kyle encarou os próprios pés durante algum tempo, roçando um deles contra o solo meio úmido, mordendo o interior da bochecha enquanto pensava. Não queria revelar mais do que deveria, dizer coisas que Gregory poderia usar contra ele depois.

-Estou tentando encontrar um amigo. - Disse, satisfeito com o resumo da coisa.

-Um amigo. - Gregory repetiu com uma voz condescendente que fez com que o ruivo estreitasse os olhos.

-Sim. - Kyle começou a se afastar dele para puxar o galho do solo, analisando a ponta suja de terra, de costas para Gregory. Agora, já se parecia muito mais com uma lança. - Quero deixar comida para ele. Está bem? Satisfeito agora?

-Não muito.

-Bem, o que você quer que eu diga?! - Kyle se virou para ele.

-Quem é o seu amigo?

-É… É um cachorro. Mais ou menos. - A voz saiu espremida, os olhos caíram à terra e Kyle sentiu as bochechas ficando quentes. Gregory era um idiota, sempre metia o nariz onde não era chamado. Apertou o galho contra o peito e respirou fundo. Não sabia porque sentia vergonha em dizer essas coisas em voz alta. - Olha só, agora você já sabe. Me deixe em paz, você está estragando tudo.

Kyle esperava que ele risse. Que revirasse os olhos e fizesse algum comentário cruel, mas ficou surpreso quando Gregory pareceu sério de repente. Terrivelmente sério. Tinha a mão erguida na altura do abdômen e roçava as digitais do polegar contra o indicador e o dedo médio. Não estava mais olhando para Kyle; tinha o olhar perdido pelo chão ou pelas árvores, mas não absorvia a imagem à sua frente. Os lábios continuavam entreabertos, como se Gregory houvesse se esquecido de fechá-los. Não disse nada por tempo o suficiente para Kyle ficar desconfortável.

-O que foi? - O ruivo finalmente perguntou, sacando o canivete mais uma vez.

Gregory não era descuidado. Não deixou escapar um “ahn?” distraído ao voltar sua atenção como todas as outras pessoas fariam. Esse tipo de coisa sempre lembrava Kyle de que não estava lidando com alguém normal. O homem começou a se aproximar dele, o rosto calmo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Kyle se sentou no tronco.

-Como assim, “mais ou menos” um cachorro? - Perguntou enquanto colocava as mãos atrás das costas, soando apenas curioso, divertindo-se com aquilo. Exatamente o tipo de reação que Kyle esperava dele para começo de conversa.

-É um lobo. Um lobisomem, digo. - Respirou fundo, sentindo-se triste demais para conter a expressão melancólica. Não olhava para Gregory enquanto falava. Fez uma pausa demorada. - Eu não dou a mínima se você não entende, mas eu preciso… Eu preciso falar com ele. Ou só… Só vê-lo, não sei. - Voltou a passar a lâmina do canivete pela extensão do galho para alisar sua superfície. As próximas palavras saíram espremidas em um sussurro, e Gregory só as entendeu porque sua audição era extraordinária. - Eu não tenho mais ninguém.

Gregory quis dizer que isso não era verdade, mas não o fez. Não encontrou nada apropriado para dizer, nem procurou com muito afinco. Então apenas ficou ali de pé, as mãos nos bolsos quentes, o ar gelado batendo em seu rosto, uma ruga sutil entre as sobrancelhas que quase esboçava dor, mas não chegava a tanto. Desviou o olhar para o horizonte, fechando um pouco as pálpebras para proteger os olhos sensíveis da claridade do sol poente. O único som que preenchia o espaço aberto do bosque era a lâmina de Kyle arrancando lascas de madeira.

-Ele me ajudou muito. - Kyle prosseguiu. - Não sei se eu ainda estaria aqui se não fosse por ele.

-Então acho que eu devo ser grato ao seu amigo também. - O outro respondeu. Kyle franziu as sobrancelhas, lançando um olhar tenso a ele por baixo dos fios de cabelo que caíam em seu rosto. Gregory sorriu fraco. - Bem. Acho que vi rastros de cocô de lebre para lá. - Ele apontou com o longo dedo indicador.

E com isso, sem dizer mais nada, Gregory se virou para caminhar de volta em direção ao castelo, deixando-o sozinho com os próprios pensamentos. Por algum motivo, Kyle entristeceu com a solidão.

Conhecera Christophe DeLorne em seu primeiro mês vivendo nas ruas depois de fugir do castelo. O encontro aconteceu em um depósito abandonado de uma antiga loja de brinquedos que estava fechada há anos. Foi uma noite de tempestade, dormir ao ar livre era simplesmente impossível. Kyle estava encharcado, faminto e tremendo de frio quando adentrou o depósito para se proteger; a porta estava trancada, mas o vidro da janela já estava quebrado e parecia uma passagem segura. Demorou alguns minutos para perceber o par de olhos reluzindo no breu completo daquele depósito, encarando-o entre as prateleiras de uma estante, os dentes afiados aparecendo em um grunhido baixo, cauteloso. O lobo era imenso, Kyle podia sentir o quanto. Sua respiração era intensa, quente e úmida. Foi como invadir o ninho de uma besta selvagem sem saber que o fazia. Foi um dos poucos momentos de sua vida em que Kyle chorou de pavor, sem perceber que escorriam lágrimas quando ele se percebia encurralado, sem modo de chegar à saída sem passar por aquela monstruosidade primeiro. Estava no chão, rastejando para trás enquanto o lobo se aproximava com cautela. Mas não o atacou. Aproximou-se o bastante para Kyle ter certeza de que morreria, cheirou seu rosto, então se afastou. Foi até a janela quebrada e deitou-se embaixo dela. Como se guardasse a entrada.

Ele tinha olhos humanos, mas Kyle demorou muito tempo até conhecer esse lado dele.

Nunca mais passou fome depois de conhecer Christophe, pelo menos não o tipo de fome que imobiliza. Entretanto, não foi um laço instantâneo. Levou semanas, meses até, para que Kyle relaxasse perto dele. O animal nunca se aproximava no início, mas trazia ratos, gambás, lebres e esquilos para que Kyle bebesse o sangue deles; esse foi o primeiro sinal de confiança. Christophe não o acompanhava o tempo todo, mas parecia sempre à espreita, surgindo nas horas mais convenientes. Kyle tinha certeza de que ele o estava seguindo e não fazia ideia da razão, mas ter companhia era bom, de alguma forma.

Certo dia, acordou após um cochilo desconfortável no chão de um casarão abandonado e encontrou o corpo nu de um homem adormecido no canto onde o lobo havia se deitado. Gritou de susto. O homem acordou bruscamente e se pôs de pé em um instante, parecendo pronto para rasgar a garganta de alguém com os próprios dentes. Ele era enorme, não apenas pelo seu corpo grandalhão, mas a presença agressiva que emanava. Kyle o reconheceu pelos olhos.

Nas noites geladas, o lobo se deitava perto dele para aquecê-lo com seu enorme corpo coberto por pelos. O homem, entretanto, mal olhava para ele. Pelo menos nos primeiros meses.

Kyle esperou que Gregory desaparecesse de vista para se erguer com um suspiro pesado; guardou as frutinhas no bolso novamente e caminhou na direção que o homem havia indicado.

 

 

Era alta madrugada. Três, talvez quatro da manhã. E Gregory estava cansado. Não fisicamente; muito pelo contrário, o corpo transbordava vitalidade. Vitalidade real, estruturada até o último osso de seu corpo, não aquela vitalidade fugaz e escassa da juventude. Ah, a juventude. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia sequer lembrar-se da sensação de ser jovem, frágil e entusiasmado com as delícias idiotas da vida. E não se lamentava por isso. Constantemente perguntava-se do que lhe servia a eternidade do corpo se sua mente continuava exausta. De qualquer forma, não havia tempo para vãs filosofias enquanto caminhava através da escuridão do bosque.

Os pés seguiam uma trilha tão sutil que provavelmente não poderia ser percebida pelos vampiros comuns, quem dirá pelos humanos, mas Gregory enxergava o caminho com clareza. Animais grandes sempre deixavam rastros ao passar. Umedeceu os lábios enquanto olhava em volta, os ouvidos sensíveis e atentos aos sons mais delicados, mais distantes, como as folhas sendo carregadas pelo vento ou o pousar de um pássaro preto no galho. Ouvira os passos do lobo mais cedo, aquelas patas robustas que mal faziam barulho ao tocar o chão, mas Christophe se descuidou quando percebeu que era seguido e correu. Gregory não encontrou dificuldade em alcançá-lo, silencioso e sorrateiro o bastante para não permitir que o animal o ouvisse. Movia-se com habilidade no escuro, o vento carregando a capa preta que envolvia seu tronco, os olhos programados para enxergar cada silhueta da floresta em detalhes sórdidos. Pegou relances daquele rabo peludo se movendo ao longe. Sorriu, pois às vezes Christophe parecia se esquecer que aquele era o território de Gregory e não havia para onde correr. Agora, no entanto, o perdera de vista.

Os olhos azuis se ergueram do chão lentamente quando Gregory o sentiu, uma forma bípede se movendo entre as árvores, não mais tentando fugir. Christophe era silencioso, mas não o bastante. Um sorriso suave cresceu nos lábios do vampiro antes mesmo de se virar.

-Você continua perseguindo garotinhos que têm idade para ser seus bisnetos, Gregory? - Veio a voz rouca, desabituada a falar. Gregory se virou para encarar o homem nu de pele mais escura, os músculos fortes como os de um cavalo, um cabelo castanho escuro desfiado e olhos de bicho. - Seu velho pervertido.

Não havia agressividade na voz dele. Christophe não sorria, mas também não era necessário. Gregory riu com familiaridade, dando-se conta do quanto sentia falta daquele cachorro pulguento.

-Tataranetos, na verdade. - Corrigiu. - Embora… Eu o chamaria de muitas coisas, Christophe, mas “garotinho” certamente não é uma delas.

Quando o lobisomem começou a andar em torno dele, manteve os olhos presos nos de Gregory o tempo inteiro. Talvez fosse um hábito que aprendeu enquanto animal, jamais dar as costas na presença de um bicho maior. Gregory era exatamente isso diante de seus olhos, uma besta bem vestida com seus paletós alinhados e tecidos nobres, mas nenhum dos seus traços elegantes era capaz de enganar Christophe; ele sabia o que havia por baixo de tudo aquilo. E portanto, nunca relaxava perto dele. Raramente relaxava, mesmo quando sozinho. Gregory achava engraçado como, mesmo na forma humana, Christophe ainda se comportava como o ser selvagem que era. Não havia qualquer constrangimento por estar nu, ele era desconectado demais das normas sociais de uma civilização para sentir tolices como vergonha, e Gregory o admirava por isso.

Lobisomens eram seres solitários. Muitos debatiam sua existência, tratavam-nos como uma raça que se perdeu com a evolução do mundo, por não saberem se adaptar. Muitos foram dizimados e perseguidos no século 17, Gregory podia se lembrar disso. Havia algo de malicioso em seu sorriso enquanto observava o exemplar nato de um lobisomem sobrevivente a poucos metros, um ser de carne e osso com o sangue mais quente correndo em suas veias. Encarava o rosto de um homem de quarenta anos, o que era muito para um mortal. Ou não? Gregory não se lembrava.

-O que faz aqui, Christophe? - Perguntou enfim.

O outro não respondeu. Não com palavras. Gregory podia sentir seu maxilar ficando mais tenso, seu abdômen se contraindo, o peito nu subindo com angústia, mas a expressão no rosto de Christophe era imutável. Severa, fechada, raivosa. Sempre. Ele parou de andar.

-Ele está em casa. - Gregory prosseguiu. Não havia nada de particularmente ameaçador sobre o seu tom ou a posição de seu corpo, mas a frieza era tão penetrante que Christophe farejou de imediato a sua tentativa de intimidação. - Está seguro, apesar do que você deve pensar. Ele não precisa mais de um cão de guarda.

-É, eu não teria tanta certeza.

-Bem. Eu me pergunto como Kyle se sentiria se soubesse que a única razão pela qual ele teve um cão de guarda foi porque eu enviei um.

-Conte a ele a merda que você quiser. - Christophe apoiou o braço em uma árvore, passando a mão por cima da boca. - Você tem um cigarro?

-Céus, não. Isso é um hábito tão humano.

Gregory sempre pronunciava a palavra “humano” como se significasse algo degradante. Christophe não soltou mais do que um bufo. Era assim que ele ria. Passou algum tempo parado assim, o cotovelo contra o tronco da árvore, permitindo-se encarar o breu da floresta.

-Você vai contar? - Perguntou, finalmente, voltando a encarar o outro.

-Não. - Gregory murmurou. Havia algo de melancólico em sua voz fraca. - Isso o magoaria demais.

Gregory e Christophe não eram amigos. Nunca foram, provavelmente nunca seriam. Mas, de certa forma, à sua maneira distorcida, chegavam perto disso. Gregory salvou sua vida quando Christophe estava sendo caçado por um bando de humanos; era jovem demais naquela época, não conseguia transforma-se em lobo sob condições de estresse muito elevados. Não tinha mais do que quinze anos. Foi caçado em sua forma humana por ser uma aberração, um garoto miserável que morava no quartinho dos fundos de uma peixaria, nunca dizia uma palavra, estava sempre sujo e se transformava em animal à noite. Ele sempre deixou as pessoas ao seu redor desconfortáveis. O peixeiro o contratou para trabalhar, deu-lhe uma cama por piedade, ainda que não gostasse muito dele. As pessoas do vilarejo não o queriam lá.

De qualquer forma, tudo isso parecia ter acontecido há um milênio. Gregory não poupou a vida de nenhum deles. Eram três homens imensos com rifles e um cão de caça. Nem mesmo o cachorro saiu vivo daquela floresta. Christophe lembrava-se nitidamente do rosto branco de Gregory sob a luz da lua, a boca toda ensanguentada de um vermelho vivo e quente, os olhos azuis como duas pedras de gelo. Parecia tão calmo.

“ _Aqueles dispostos a machucar uma criança não merecem viver_ ”, foram as primeiras palavras a saírem da boca de Gregory.

Nos últimos trinta e cinco anos, Christophe teve diversas oportunidades para ver de perto quem Gregory realmente era. Não era uma visão bonita. Mas também não o assustava. Aceitava-o exatamente como era, aqueles dois homens não tinham o hábito de mentir um para o outro. Christophe carregava um instinto canino dentro de si que o tornava leal àquele monstro. Foi por isso que, quando Gregory mandou que o trouxessem ao seu castelo e pediu que encontrasse o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos que havia escapado de suas garras, Christophe obedeceu.

Semanalmente, retornava à fortaleza para responder o interrogatório de Gregory: se ele estava se alimentando, se estava seguro, se ele havia aprendido a matar, se ele conseguia dormir, se ele chorava. Esperava pelo momento em que Gregory daria a ordem para simplesmente trazê-lo de volta, mas tal ordem nunca veio. E Christophe ficou contente por isso.

Um belo dia, Christophe parou de ir ao castelo. Parou de dar relatórios, de responder perguntas, de servir à sua vontade. No fundo, Gregory sabia a razão. Kyle o havia conquistado. Christophe não desejava mais enganá-lo. Deveria ter esperado por isso.

A verdade, entretanto, não era tão simples.

-Exige muita coragem para pisar no meu território depois do que você fez. - Gregory disse. Não soava rancoroso.

Christophe encolheu os ombros. Não pretendia se desculpar por desaparecer.

-Já que está aqui, - O loiro continuou, dando alguns passos na direção dele. - importa-se de me dizer por quê?

-Por que o quê?

-Por que você pensou que seria uma boa ideia desaparecer. Você faz ideia de quantas coisas terríveis passaram pela minha cabeça? - Conforme se aproximava, a voz ficava mais grave, mais encorpada. Quase flertava com o descontrole. Seus olhos brilhavam mais no escuro. - Eu pensei que ele estivesse morto. Que _você_ estivesse morto.

-Que doce você se preocupar.

Gregory ergueu um pouco o queixo, deixando que as pálpebras pesassem. Um pouco de ar escapou pelas narinas enquanto ele sorria.

-Quer saber por que eu parei de dar a merda dos seus “relatórios”? - Christophe desencostou-se da árvore. - Porque você é doente da cabeça. Eu não tenho o menor problema com essa sua psicose, mas ele é só um garoto. Ele ainda não foi corrompido por essa aristocracia imunda desses chupadores de sangue.

-Não existe lugar no mundo que seja mais seguro para ele do que aqui. - Gregory respondeu com calma, observando a respiração alterada do outro. Não havia traço daquele sorriso malicioso em seus lábios agora. Quase parecia aflito. - Eu nunca faria mal a ele. Você sabe disso.

-Eu sei que é isso que você pensa. Essa… - Ele gesticulava com a mão. - Essa sua obsessão, esse seu pavor de perdê-lo de vista, eu sei que você acha de verdade que isso é amor. Porque você é fodido desse jeito, Gregory. - Christophe tinha um forte sotaque francês que o fazia cuspir ao falar com muita ênfase. - Caralho, eu não duvido nada que você mesmo tenha matado o amigo dele porque sabia que ele voltaria correndo para você.

Se qualquer raiva tentava tomar espaço na expressão de Gregory, esta desapareceu por completo. O que restou foi um explícito estranhamento na maneira com que ele virou o rosto de lado e franziu o cenho, parecendo ferido de repente.

-Que…? Que amigo? Do que você está falando?

Foi a primeira vez que Christophe propriamente soltou uma risada. Não foi uma risada feliz, nem mesmo contente; foi amarga e irônica.

-Ele não te contou? - Sua expressão voltou a ficar séria de repente, quase pensativa. - Bom. Então ele deve estar pensando a mesma coisa.

Durante alguns segundos, Gregory pareceu uma criança que acabara de levar um chute no rosto. Seus olhos passeavam sem rumo, como os olhos de um homem insano, até que se focaram em Christophe novamente, e tudo a seu respeito cresceu. Ele agarrou o braço grosso do lobisomem com violência e o puxou para mais perto, uma fúria contida borbulhando dentro do peito, mas seu rosto assustadoramente estático. Essas coisas já não tinham mais efeito em Christophe há muitos anos. Ele apenas encarou de volta.

-Que amigo? - Gregory perguntou entre os dentes, a voz contida e ríspida, uma ameaça implícita no tom.

Christophe recolheu o próprio braço do aperto daquela mão fria.

-O filho da puta do seu tio cortou a cabeça do amigo dele em praça pública, seu imbecil. Por que você acha que ele voltou?

-Stan?

-Não. O outro, aquele loirinho.

Gregory pressionou os lábios e deu um passo mínimo para trás, os olhos se enchendo de uma dor que provavelmente não transpareceria para nenhuma outra pessoa nesse mundo. O rosto endureceu. Não disse nada por um bom tempo.

-Eu estava com ele. - Christophe comunicou em voz baixa. - Foi…

-Eu não quero saber. - Ele conseguiu espremer as palavras enquanto se afastava, as pernas quase cambaleando, sem direção específica. Levou a mão à testa e apertou os olhos. Deus, como estava exausto. - Merda.

Ardia. Ardia não ter ouvido isso dos lábios rosados do próprio Kyle, ardia que ele pudesse pensar que Gregory tinha algo a ver com isso, ardia que ele estivesse sofrendo em silêncio. Ardia, em especial, saber que Gregory provavelmente intensificaria a sua dor se tentasse confortá-lo de qualquer forma. O pensamento fez com que ele apertasse os punhos, um caído ao lado do corpo, o outro em frente ao abdômen.

-Ele está tentando salvar seus amigos. - Constatou em voz alta, muito mais para si mesmo do que para o lobisomem atrás dele.

-Eu avisei que seria inútil.

É claro. Porque Gregory deveria ter preocupações imensamente maiores do que as intenções e dores e prazeres de uma só pessoa, de um só vampiro que ainda era jovem e impulsivo e inconsequente demais para entender as coisas que realmente importavam. Gregory era um líder. Sempre foi, desde que podia se lembrar, veio ao mundo para seguir os passos de grandeza pelo caminho que seu tio abriu para ele. Seu pai, um guerreiro nobre e honrado que nunca almejou o trono, morreu quando Gregory não tinha mais do que cinco anos. Engraçado. Conforme os séculos se passavam, as lembranças mais distantes pareciam ser as mais nítidas, as mais preciosas, a única coisa que restava no final. Lembrava-se de se sentar no colo do seu tio no trono do palácio real, o homem que o criou durante toda a sua vida humana, o homem que o transformou em imortal para ter um herdeiro. Gregory era esse herdeiro. Gregory era o homem destinado a liderar a batalha que arrancaria aquele tirano do poder, o homem que um dia Gregory amou como a um pai. Agora, desejava sua cabeça. Sonhava, delirava com o dia em que ergueria a cabeça ensanguentada de Balthazar ao mundo. O que viria depois disso era o menos importante em seu coração morto.

Ele era o homem destinado a acabar com a noite de trezentos anos que era o reinado de seu tio. E ainda assim, quando pensava no rosto aflito de Kyle pedindo-lhe “por favor” com seus enormes olhos verdes, nada mais parecia importante. Gregory apertou as pálpebras. Sentia falta de respirar. Praticamente se esquecera de como dar um suspiro para reestabelecer o caos que havia dentro dele.

Deus, se Kyle soubesse… Se Kyle fizesse ideia do quanto ele desejava dizer sim a tudo que saía de seus lábios macios, conceder a cada desejo irracional de menino, prometer o mundo inteiro a ele. Deitar todas as estrelas aos seus pés, se assim ele desejasse. Se Kyle conseguisse se ver através dos olhos de Gregory, entender o que seu rosto era o tipo de rosto que fazia um homem querer iniciar uma guerra. Se ele apenas soubesse, não restaria nada. Mas Kyle não sabia. E era isso que mantinha Gregory de pé, era isso (e apenas isso) que o possibilitava pesar as verdadeiras responsabilidades. Seu compromisso era com seu povo, com os vampiros que o seguiam, que juraram a vida à rebelião. Enquanto Kyle não soubesse o quanto Gregory o amava, tudo ficaria bem. Tudo continuaria em equilíbrio.

Com o fim da conversa, Gregory virou por cima do ombro para encarar o homem lobo e disse em uma voz doce:

-Você deveria se aproximar dele. A sua rejeição o magoa muito.

Christophe não respondeu. E enquanto se afastava, Gregory secretamente desejou que o homem seguisse seu conselho. Dele, Kyle aceitaria o amparo de que tanto necessitava. O amparo que jamais aceitaria do próprio Gregory.


End file.
